Manipulating the Facts
by Beautiful Allusion
Summary: What if Gibbs's daughters joined the journey in POTC 3 and changed only a few minor things to decide who stabs the heart. If you could make the choice, who would you choose? That’s their only problem, who will they? Full summary inside. Normal Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **Two sisters are thrown into a world where they need to learn to argue less and fight more: the world of POTC 3. The two girls find themselves to be known as Gibbs's daughters, a pirate captain and her younger sister, the first mate. They travel through the movie to follow Tia Dalma's cryptic advice on how to get home, changing the course of destiny by deciding that Will deserved a better fate than stabbing the heart, and so did Jack. So who gets to stab the heart now?

**Disclaimer: **I'm only posting this on the first chapter, but it applies to all; I use these characters and many quotes from Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End, with no intention of copyright infringement or to make any profit, this is purely for entertainment purposes. Please place credit where it is due in relation to quotes.

**A/N:** This story is one of those where people somehow get into the movie, this time its just two sisters who when they arrive, find themselves to be cast in the roles of Gibbs's daughters. To get back they must follow the course of the movie, make changes if they see fit and then find their way out. Who though, do they think should stab the heart? This chapter shows how they get to the movie and introduces some of the original characters to them. Please read through to chapter 4 at least, that's when things begin to become more interesting. Thanks, Ange.

**Chapter 1**

"Georgia, Georgia, Georgia," Anamaria somewhat sang as she walked out of her bedroom closely followed by her younger sister, "I don't care how many times I've let you waltz into my room before and borrow anything you like, I was watching that and you can't just come in and take it."

"You were on the phone, I hardly call that watching it," Georgia yelled in agitation as she grabbed the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ DVD from her sisters hand and pointed it at her, "I was waiting for close to an hour Ana, I'm taking this into my room and watching it now."

Anamaria scowled and raised her eyebrows at her sister. They were eighteen months apart in age, four shades different in hair colour, an inch or two in height difference and almost equal in attitude, the latter proving to be the most problematic in their teenage battles.

"To late Georgie, we're going out remember," Ana smiled at the insolent look playing on the edge of her sisters face; it didn't matter if she didn't win, as long as Georgia didn't either, "you'll have to wait to watch _At World's End_ when we get home."

"You're such a cow!" Georgia almost yelled in her face, pushing roughly past Ana on her way to the front door through the hall, "I'm watching this when we get home and then you aren't allowed to borrow any of my stuff for a week!"

"It's such a great loss," Ana said quietly, standing next to Georgia at the front door and walking out with her sister, the DVD lying forgotten for the moment on the table half way down the hall, "lets just enjoy lunch, if dad catches us arguing over a DVD he'll confiscate it."

Georgia nodded her head in agreement and opened her mouth cursing loudly as Ana pulled her to the ground with her. Ana wasn't keeping quiet either, muttering a string of swear words as her foot caught on one of the decks plank and sent her sprawling.

From much experience with these kinds of events, she had reached out for something solid to cling to, Georgia just happening to be the result.

**********

"I honestly swear I didn't mean to!" Anamaria said quickly as she opened her eyes and sat up, grabbing her head and rotating her almost always injured ankle to check for harm, "Georgia?"

The lack of yelling or insult had made her suspicious, and as she looked down at her ankle to find it encased in a stylish leather boot, complete with a slight point to the tip and a shiny buckle on the outside, locking a braided leather strip in place, something in her brain clicked to tell her all was not right.

"What the hell?" her arms were covered in billowing fluted sleeves and the shirt was loose, tucked into the comfortable skin tight pants that slipped into her boots and created an invisible seam. A faded blue silk sash was looped around her waist and complemented the faded blue lace that adorned the end of the sleeves and the low, draped neckline of the shirt.

Reaching to the sash she found a sheath complete with lightweight cutlass and two smaller ones holding their own daggers. The sharp weaponry didn't alarm her half as much as the shining silver pattern covering the handle of the medium sized, loaded pistol tucked into the fabric.

"Seriously, what the hell?" climbing quickly to her feet and testing the thick heel of her boots on the hard ground, she almost screamed as something came into contact with her neck, brushing past it slightly.

Reaching up to her ear she found that bright scraps of material had been tied onto the short layers of her blonde hair and were catching in the dangling metal of her earrings and brushing along the skin.

"I must have hit my head extremely hard, what if I'm in a coma? What if I died?" she quickly began to panic and almost fell backwards from the weight of something being placed on her back, letting out a small scream she spun around.

Almost nose to nose with Anamaria was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, played by Johnny Depp alongside Orlando Bloom and Kiera Knightley in Pirates of the Caribbean, and momentarily forgetting she was looking at Johnny Depp, Ana took a moment to survey the endless expanse of white land and sky around them.

"Incredibly sorry Anamaria love," Jack smiled at her as he picked up the jacket off the ground and placed it back on her shoulders, "if I'd 'ave known that rock would've hit you in the head when I threw it I would've kicked it instead."

"Sorry what?" she stammered out, unsure of exactly what was going on, "are we in the Locker?"

Jack looked back at her with a flint of concern and moved forward placing a black hat trimmed in – surprise, surprise – blue silk ribbon and then stepped back, lifting the white rock from the ground and holding it in her line of vision.

"First maybe you should tell me wether you see one rock or more, then I'll explain," Jack said frowning and continuing after her response of one, "as you may remember love, dear Williams dolly bell Elizabeth left me shackled to the mast of me own ship. Against your father's wishes you came back on board to free me, you being the only one aware of that murderess's evil plot to have me disposed to Jones by that bloody Kraken and then we were eaten, subjected to pain beyond death and left in this vastly weird, windless and white un-wonderland."

"Right," Anamaria raised her head and pulled her eyebrows together, taking the rock Jack handed her and tossing it over her shoulder without second thought, making sure her shirt sleeves didn't roll up as she put on her black jacket and admired the way it matched her pants and complimented the grey of the boots, "who if it isn't to much trouble to ask, is my father again? I think that hit on the head has given me a little bit of a concussion."

Jack frowned again and the bitterness was replaced by concentration as he moved his hands to Anamaria's face to examine her eyes for signs of concussion. As he leant close, Ana could smell the slight linger of rum and ash on Jack's hair and clothing, and as he moved back again, the hand gesture he made pulled her right back into the worry she felt for Georgia.

"Why Joshamee Gibbs of course love," Jack smiled as he draped an arm around her shoulders and steered her in the opposite direction, "my faithful first mate of some few years now. Helped me lead the _Black Pearl_ to glory many times, now look what's become of her."

Anamaria gaped at the size of the ship before her, always seeing the size compared to the people on the screen, but never witnessing a fraction of the wonder in person. Jack misinterpreted the meaning of her mouth hanging open and gripped her hard around the waist, grabbing a rope and pulling her onto his chest to climb up.

"I know, tis a sorry state is sure, but wait until you see on deck," he seemed to be having a harder time with the climbing than he liked, and Anamaria shifted so the front side of her body was pressed to Jacks and her hands were holding herself to him so both his hands were free, "thanks love, anyway, its mad really, they're all back, I'll show you."

As Jack held steady to the rope and hooked his feet around a railing so to provide support for Ana to climb over and onto the _Pearl_, Anamaria found herself forgetting about Georgia for the moment, Jack's fast paced movement around and around on the ship babbling about extra figures of himself that she couldn't see, posing an important distraction.

**A/N: **hope you liked the first chapter and hope you read more, review if you wish. Thanks, Ange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Georgia pulled herself up quickly and immediately slammed her hand onto the hard wooden surface she was lying on. Anamaria fell over so often that Georgia was surprised her sister wasn't permanently mentally impaired instead of the top of the class girl she was, and one to many times had she been taken down with her as she fell.

"Ana! You have to be more careful," Georgia yelled in frustration as she held her wrist and rotated it gently, assuring herself it wasn't harmed and then taking a look at her knee, "honestly!"

She gasped and reached out to touch the material of the slightly baggy navy blue pants she found herself wearing and then examined the fancy ebony black boots that had a green clover painted on the side facing outward and on the sole of the short heel.

When she looked at her hands she realised that the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing were flaring out over her hands under the cuff that tied them around her wrists, which was covered by a surprisingly lightweight red jacked that went three quarters of the way down her arms and had similar pattern on the collar to the pattern on the sash she found round her waist.

Looking at the sash and running her hands over the material, she stopped as she found a pistol tucked into the fold that had another green clover painted on the handle. Moving to the sword she found the same pattern and as she touched her head to make sure she hadn't hit it and was hallucinating she fount a hat, that when removed and inspected revealed the same clover printed on the inside.

"Georgia?" a rough male voice questioned softly as a hand hit her shoulder, "are you okay lass?"

Looking up at the owner of the hand, Georgia found herself gazing past none other than Joshamee Gibbs and into the surroundings of Tia Dalma's shack. Focusing back on Gibbs when she ascertained where she was, she noticed the face of Will Turner hovering near her other side.

"Uh, what?" she pulled herself to her feet and swayed slightly, gripping tightly to the arm that reached to steady her and then dropping it immediately as she regained her balance, "I repeat. What?"

"Are ye okay lass, you hit the floor pretty hard when that bottle came undone and smashed over yer head, not that we expected anything else from my little Georgia," Gibbs smiled proudly and handed her the hat she had left sitting on the floor, "look here, ye seem to have a concussion."

Georgia remained still in slight confusion as Gibbs checked her eyes for signs of concussion and pulled her hat on her head, making sure all of her reddish brown hair was fastened behind the navy bandana she had tied around her cranium.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Will piped up as Georgia spun around on the spot and took in every inch of the place, ignoring the broken glass shards crackling under her boots, "you were talking about Ana."

Georgia's eyes lit up in remembrance and she spun frantically around searching for her sister. She may have been a pain in the arse, but she'd rather have Ana there than be alone and possibly dead on her own, no matter how awful that sounded.

"Where's Ana? What happened, how did I get here and while we're on the subject where exactly is here?" she rattled off her list of questions with ease and stood face to face with Will, ignoring Elizabeth, Gibbs and the rest of the crew, "where's my sister?"

Footsteps echoed in the silence around the room and came to a stop just behind Georgia, causing her to spin around and come eye to eye with Tia Dalma herself. Noticing the slightly rotten musky smell being emitted from the disguised goddess and her clothing Georgia took a small step back and glared a little.

"Ya sista is in de locker with witty Jack and afta losing your battle with de Kraken ya father and the rest brought ya 'ere," Tia Dalma smiled at Georgia and revealed the black of her mouth, moving into her personal space and offering her a drink, "yoose in ma shack and we were just about to discuss a way to save the witty captain and charming Ana."

It seemed to Georgia that she had walked in on the movie just after Tia had asked if everyone would go save Jack. Looking towards the staircase she noticed a shadow twitch and Barbossa step forward, extending a hand.

"I believe this be the first time we're meeting miss," he smiled as she shook his hand, "it be a pleasure to be sure, I hope I'll be sayin' the same when I meet ye sister."

"It is a pleasure," Georgia replied, withdrawing her hand and turning towards everyone else in the room, allowing Gibbs to protectively place an arm around her shoulders and Will to step forward, "and it seems everyone else is already acquainted."

Everyone made a motion to get their plan into action and stopped only when Tia Dalma's voice rang out through the shack, "I'll be needin' a moment wit young Georgia 'ere, the rest o' ye can wait in de boat."

The crew shuffled out silently, throwing glances back and forth between Georgia and Tia Dalma, Will, Gibbs and Barbossa lingering until they had to leave. As they walked out the door and into the cool air, Georgia was wary as Tia moved closer towards her.

"Yoo 'ave a different touch o' destiny about yoo child," she said quietly, making sure no one had a chance of overhearing, "ya actions will 'ave a positive effect, but ta leave yoo and ya sista 'ave to make it to the final restin' place of souls. Only den will yoo get back ta ya world."

Stepping towards the door as if she had said nothing, Tia Dalma motioned for Georgia to follow and stepped out into the night only after she had made it through the threshold. Stepping into the boat that held Will, Elizabeth, Cotton, his parrot and her 'father', Georgia accepted the arm Will placed over her shoulders and leant her head on his chest, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to will herself back home.

It was obvious that she was very young in all their eyes. Anamaria was seventeen, the same age as Will and Elizabeth had been when they had become pirates, but Georgia was only fifteen, and it was clear that Will thought he was acting the part of big brother well.

Ignoring the bickering between Will and Barbossa about charts and courses and boats and betrayals, Georgia focused her eyes on Elizabeth who was holding her arms tightly around her torso with her eyes flickering unfocused around her. As her eyes found Georgia's, Georgia made sure to put as much ice into her stare as possible. The look had the intended effect and Elizabeth's eyes widened like a deer in headlights before she looked away.

Not moving her gaze for the entire ride, Georgia delighted in scaring and guilting the murdering wench that had killed her sister and her favourite pirate captain. Thinking of what was to come at Sao Feng's Georgia shuddered and snuggled closer to Will. Interpreting the shiver as either coldness or grief, he hugged her tighter and rubbed up and down on her arm to warm her up.

Being trapped would not be such a bad thing if she could right a wrong, be a pirate and snuggle with her favourite pirates/hotties of all time. And as the ride began to come to an end she found her eyes closing and the pain in her head that had relentlessly thumped away drowning into blackness.

**A/N: **just to clarify, Will is like their older brother, not in any way, shape or form in love with Georgia or Ana, at this stage at least, and I don't intend him to be. Forgive the slight Elizabeth hating here, but she did kill the girls' older sister so I suppose it's to be expected, and it will vanish eventually. Thanks for reading, Ange.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Jack!" Ana screamed as she ran to the railing in time to see Jack land nimbly on his feet and release the rope to swing in the wind, "what are you doing!? Come back to the _Pearl_!"

She knew from the movie that his sanity was not completely in tact in the locker, but this was the fourth time that morning – at least she thought it was morning – that he had swung off the ship and wandered off, lord knows where to and to do what.

"Bloody pirate!" she screamed, stealing the line she had always longed to yell of Elizabeth's since seeing the second movie, "what's dad going to say when he finds out you left me all alone in Davy Jones Locker? Did you think of that!?"

Walking along the railing in time with Jack who seemed to be circling the ship, she watched as her statement took effect and Jack motioned for her to throw him a line. Climbing up it quickly and then walking to her side, Jack began to talk to someone behind her that she couldn't quite see.

"Rum love," he muttered, now focused on her, "we need rum! We also need food, however in times like these we take what we can get, and that seems to be a grand total of nothing except each others pleasant company, and considering there's nothing better to do, I suggest we prepare this ship to sail."

Ana sighed again at Jack's lack of sense and nodded her head, allowing him to walk her to the railing and motion to a coil of rope that obviously needed to be tied, "I know you can do that better than that useless git, so go to, the faster its done the faster we can escape this godforsaken madness."

Ana stared at the coil of rope and shook her head, looking up at Jacks sad face and reaching forward and taking his hand into hers to hold palm up. He seemed reluctant at first, but after a few seconds of staring at his open hand, he relaxed and focused his attention on her face.

"Jack, we can't just do this everyday for the rest of – however long we're here for. I'm really sorry that you ended up here, truly, but we can't do this anymore and I have a better idea," Ana smiled and placed half of a peanut in Jack's hand, closing his fingers around it and giving him his hand back, "we're getting out of here and this is how we're going to do it…"

Jack nodded and reached for another coil of rope, grabbing Anamaria around the waist and swinging off the ship, catching her as she tripped over her own feet on the landing.

"It's that rock again," Jack muttered, stepping forward and throwing the rock, making sure that Ana was well away from its path this time, "now we're being followed by rocks. I've never heard of that before."

He grabbed onto a rope hanging down from the ship just as Ana had expected and began to try pulling it along the sand, totally ignoring her plan. From the corner of her eye she spied the rock lying a few feet from where it had been before. Turning to inspect its position she felt a shiver go down her spine and walked slowly backwards to stand with Jack.

Lying next to him on the ground, she began to mumble to herself, just glad that they'd soon be free. Just because she knew what was coming, didn't mean it wasn't disturbing to actually experience, and by the defeat on Jack's face, she knew he felt similarly.

As a shadow passed over their faces, Ana grabbed Jacks hand and pulled him up, holding on stubbornly as he dragged her after his moving ship, apparently unaware that it was sailing not only on land but on crabs.

"Come on darling, this is our chance outta here," he yelled in the same way he seemed to command people in the first movie, without fear and with a twinkle in his dark eyes, "hold on love, this will be a bit of a struggle I suspect."

**********

Georgia fed Jack the monkey half a cracker and allowed Cottons' parrot to eat the other half out of her hand. The fight at Sao Feng's hadn't been as bad as she had thought, Tia Dalma had been assigned her protection and together they had used some weird herbal brew of the woman's to either kill or put to sleep half a dozen people.

As the battle made its way outside, Tia had split up with Georgia as each had agreed and as Tia grabbed the ship, Georgia had found Will. Pleased with the fact Georgia was safe, Will had handed her the charts and fought their way out, and that was how they had all ended up on the ship, freezing their limbs off with some of Sao Feng's men nearing World's End.

As Barbossa stated how 'good and lost' they had become, fear lurched in the pit of Georgia's stomach and she had grabbed onto the closest solid surface as Anamaria had always told her to do if about to fall.

Instructing her father to do the same as they all fretted about the waterfall, she felt Will take Gibbs aside to discuss Jack. Moving close to Elizabeth and sidling up to the girl, Georgia put on a sweet smile and gripped tightly to the railing.

"Feeling guilty Lizzie?" she mumbled, understanding the girl's actions but blinded by rage over the death of her sister, "you can't kill people I love and get away with it."

Elizabeth turned to face Georgia and looked her in the eyes. Although older than her she was the same height only just, and the insolent expression on her face told her she was in for a dispute to Elizabeth's character.

"They told me you were the meaner and more violent one, they say Ana is nice enough unless mad and even then apparently she's only harsh with words and looks," Elizabeth smiled and then turned back to the railing, "you can't touch me, and even if you did, I probably wouldn't do anything to stop you."

Georgia smiled and walked back to Will and Gibbs, feeling suddenly disoriented as the boat tipped sharply to the side and began to fall off the waterfall. She felt Gibbs and Will grab hold of her and then the sweet sensation of nothingness as she fell, only to be harshly thrown back to reality when her body slammed into the water and her lungs filled with the salty liquid.

Coughing and spluttering she tried her best to aide the person towing her out of the ocean and onto the beach, throwing up a ridiculous amount of water onto the sand as she laid herself down.

Gibbs opened his flask and went to take a sip only to find it empty and Georgia's heart filled with relief as everyone dragged themselves onto he beach, even though she already knew who made it.

"This truly is a godforsaken place," Gibbs muttered as Barbossa moved up the beach, Georgia quickly standing to follow.

"I don't see Jack," Elizabeth's' voice reached her ears as she scowled about the lack of care for her sister, noticing that Gibbs was giving Lizzie much the same look, "I don't see anyone."

"He's here," Barbossa stated confidently, "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"And does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack," Will stated in annoyance, chucking Georgia her hat and placing a hand on her shoulder briefly before moving over to Gibbs and Elizabeth.

"Witty Jack is closer tan you tink," Tia Dalma crooned as she stroked a crab that had made it into her hands, instead of crawling under her dress, smiling at everyone as she did so, "and young Ana be not far away from him."

As her sentence ended the crew turned their faces to where she was looking, mouths falling open and disbelief crossing over all their faces as the sails of the _Black Pearl_ emerged over the giant sand dune.

Georgia smiled and ran forward, ignoring the calls of 'impossible' and 'boat' from Sao Fengs first mate and Ragetti. Jack was exactly where she knew he was to be, and Ana was right there next to him, holding onto his torso for dear life as they rode the yard arms down the steep wave of sand.

As the ship entered the water, she noticed Jack had his hand clamped thoroughly around her waist to prevent her form falling, and as he swung down onto deck to prepare to leave the ship, he hadn't let her go once.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama. It's Jack," Gibbs exclaimed, running up behind Georgia with the rest of the crew and raising his hand in the air, "and it's Ana."

Georgia noticed Elizabeth's hesitation and the look Will had given her, but ignored it as Jack stepped coolly onto the beach, Ana not far behind him. She ran towards her sister and let her hug her as Jack sidestepped around her and pulled Ana with him, away from Georgia.

"It's the Captain! A sight for sore eyes," Gibbs and Pintel yelled as they ran towards Jack, joined by cries of 'hide the rum' and 'Miss Ana!'

"Mr Gibbs," Jack began as Ana began to step forwards towards her father, only to find herself stopped by Jacks arm, "I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions, then."

"Sir?" Gibbs said in confusion, sending a questioning look towards Ana and looking back towards Jack.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel that your lovely daughter here can testify to. Why?" Jack motioned to the ship, then Anamaria and then to Gibbs again, "why is that, sir?"

"Sir, you're…You're in Davy Jones' Locker, cap'n. So's Ana."

Jacks eyes twitched at Gibbs words and he looked around him with slight distaste and fear, pulling Ana closer to his side and still keeping her from talking to or touching any of the crew.

"I know that. I know where I am. Where we are I mean," he corrected, looking own at Ana and spinning her to the side slightly, so as the crew wouldn't look at her anymore, "and don't think I don't."

His conversation was cut short by Barbossa stepping out of the line and saying his name loudly, holding his head high and smiling down at Jack. With only a seconds worth of hesitation that nobody else saw, Jack began swishing down the line of people towards Barbossa, loudly pronouncing the pirates name.

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember?" Barbossa stated with a slight and almost unnoticeable scowl on his face, in answer to Jack's question, "You shot me."

Jack thought for a moment and then smiled, shaking his head at Barbossa and gripping tighter to Ana's shoulder, "No, I didn't."

"Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium," Jack smiled as Tia Dalma frowned and pulled Ana down the line a little further, missing the look Will had on his face and the fact that Georgia was now biting her lip slightly troubled.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will stated, pulling Georgia against him in case Jack was to do something even weirder or more dangerous than usual.

"William, tell me something: Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one," Jack queried, moving into Will's personal space and taking Ana with him, still refusing to let her speak to or touch the people that now surrounded them, continuing to talk to Will after he answered no, "well, then you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here."

Georgia tried to speak up but was cut off by Elizabeth, being dismissed by Jack's hands anyway, "Jack. This is real. We're here."

His face showed an emotion that Ana couldn't place as he raised his finger in front of his face and then lowered it, twitching his lips and then turning and spinning round to run back to Gibbs at the start of the line, dragging Ana with him still.

"Jack stop," she stated, surprised when he did and turned to look at her, releasing his grip on her arm only slightly, "trust me alright, they're really here and we are in the Locker."

They had been speaking quietly so nobody could hear them, and the puzzled but curious faces of the crew that Ana could see over Jacks shoulder, told her that she needed some slight help.

"Georgia," she called, sighing slightly as her sister stepped forward, only to be pulled back by Will, "Georgia come here a minute."

Jack curled his lip up but nodded slightly and looked towards his shoulders, mumbling inaudibly to figures that Ana couldn't see, standing behind her as Georgia stepped forward and the two girls began to talk between themselves. Jack eyed the crew distrustfully.

"We're in Davy Jones Locker," Ana stated, not quite believing herself and continuing as Georgia nodded, "with Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, our 'father' Gibbs and the rest of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ cast."

"I know," Georgia said, looking Jack over worriedly and then turning back to her sister, "we're Gibbs daughters, you're stuck here with Jack and Will is acting like the older brother we never had."

"Ok, we're in a movie," Anamaria said quietly and leant back against Jack to prevent herself form fainting, "what the hell are we supposed to do now and how are we going to get back?"

"Tia Dalma said that to get back we have to reach the final resting place of our souls and then we can leave," Georgia smiled at Jack who was now shuffling his feet on the sand and continuing to talk to himself, "our actions effect things for the better apparently, but I'm pretty sure that everything returns to normal when we leave, so I guess we just play this out and try to prevent so many people from dying and betraying each other."

"Easier said than done," Anamaria laughed in exasperation as she looked at Jack, "he doesn't trust any of them, only me and only cause I've been here with him. I'm pretty sure I can get him to trust you and then if you have Will trust me we can figure out something to save everyone."

"Good idea and this is for pulling me into this with you," Georgia said as she whacked Anamaria on the arm lightly, only to gain a glare from Jack and a step forward from Will, "let's get to it then."

"Jack," Ana said, stepping forward and placing a hand on his arm, "we can trust Georgia, she's my sister ok?"

Jack looked back and forth between his shoulders, nodded and placed an arm over Ana's shoulders and one over Georgia's, smiling as he swaggered forward to Gibbs and removed the hand from Georgia's shoulder to shake his hand.

"We've come to rescue you," Elizabeth burst out form the crowd, walking towards Jack, Gibbs and the girls and stopping a few feet away to stand near them, obviously tired of Jack's disbelief in anyone but the Gibbs family.

"Have you now? That's very kind of you," Jacks stated rather coldly and walked forwards a little, Ana still walking with her hand on his arm and glaring at the girl before them, "but it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

Barbossa piped up from his position near Elizabeth and looked out towards the ocean, "I see my ship. Right there."

Jack, seemingly glad of a distraction from Lizzie, looked out to the _Pearl_ and placed his hand comically to his hat in search of said ship, "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_."

Ana laughed and Jack smiled down at her, the infamous grin disappearing as Will stepped forward in the crowd, shaking off Georgia's warnings to wait a minute.

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones, he controls the _Flying Dutchman_. He's taking over the seas. The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called," came the flood of news from Will, Elizabeth and Tia Dalma as they crowded around the captain, causing him to pull Ana closer and allow Georgia to hover around his other side.

"Leave you alone for just a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot," he said as he moved off, towing Ana and Georgia with him.

"Aye Jack. The world needs you back something fierce," Gibbs spoke and smiled at his daughters who were now looking at him in admiration, "and you need a crew," came Will's not so admired contribution.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Let alone subject these ladies to it?" Jack asked pointedly, waving his hands about to point at his surroundings, "four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded. Oh, she's not told you."

Jack smiled and seemed to be enjoying Elizabeth's moment of discomfort as everyone looked at her, most with a mixture of anger and shock. Gibbs had stepped forward and begun to yell, but Marty and Cotton had held him back, letting Ana and Georgia to step forward in front of Jack instead.

"As for you," Jack began, moving between the girls and confronting Tia Dalma, "you're in. Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to. Who are you?"

He moved down the line and accepted everybody except for Pintel and Ragetti so far, and was now face to face with Sao Feng's men, Tai Huang speaking up for them and stating their allegiance to Jack, the highest bidder.

As Jack barked out orders, Georgia and Ana had been standing off to the side, hugging their father and then talking between themselves as he moved off. Jack interrupted them and pulled Ana to the side.

"You're in love, yer sister can come to. So what do you think of my choice of crew?" Anamaria nodded and pointed to Sao Feng's men, expressing concern and then looking back at Will, Ragetti, Pintel and Barbossa, "I agree love, I don't trust any of 'em apart from yourself and your father, your sister being a bit too friendly with the murders over there, but we'll be right."

Ana nodded and bit her lip, signally Georgia to come over as Barbossa called Jack's name, "which way are you going, Jack?"

Biting her lip Ana nodded to Jack and he allowed them to come aboard the ship, grudgingly forcing Elizabeth to sit as far away from Ana and himself as possible. The girls glared at her as they all boarded the ship and then Ana went to the helm at Jacks side to supervise, and Georgia followed Will and Elizabeth.

It was agreed. Ana would mind the two pirate captains and Georgia would handle the crew, obviously known as the better fighter of the two. Their combined knowledge of _At World's End_ gave them a general idea as to what was to happen next, but Anamaria's phone conversations and Georgia's constant internet usage, made it difficult to exactly predict what was going to happen before it had already begun. Anamaria could only hope that they figured out a way to do the aforementioned before somebody had to die.

**A/N: **ok now Jacks weird behaviour towards Ana is contributed to the fact that he believes the Locker is playing a cruel trick on them, and thinks she is the only real one in that trick. That would be because he knows she is actually in the Locker. It's a protective thing, so hope that didn't confuse anyone. Thanks for continuing, Ange.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ana sighed and swung herself off the ledge she had been sitting on, making her way over to Jack and Barbossa. This was the fifth time in twenty minutes that the two had begun arguing over who was the captain of the bloody ship and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

"It's Jack's ship, so he should be the captain," she stated calmly as Barbossa glared down at her, "and they're your charts, so he will allow you to consult with him. Now I suggest that you do what Pintel told you to do, and bloody stow it before someone gives in and shoots you!"

Jack and Barbossa looked down at her with a mixture of surprise, outrage and distaste, causing Ana to scream as they both battled each other up the stairs to the helm. Barbossa pulled out his spyglass and observed their surroundings, causing Jack to try doing the same, only to find that his didn't work.

"Here," Ana sighed, handing him the spyglass she had found on her person in the Locker, "now find us a way out of this bloody place and stop arguing."

"Thanks love," Jack smiled and got to work, leaving Ana to mill around on the deck and observe his competition with Barbossa, "take a shot at the wheel if you like."

Ana smiled and walked to Cotton's side, her father coming over to help her and Cotton moving off to do some other duty on deck. It seemed that Georgia had her hands full as Ana listened to Gibbs instruct her whilst looking out to the lower deck and spotting several of Huang's men whispering with Huang himself in a corner, being closely watched by Georgia, who moved off quickly as Elizabeth and Will disappeared downstairs.

"That's a girl," Gibbs smiled as Ana took to steering the ship and moved her eyes off her sister, "you could be a fine navigator and helmsman if it wasn't such terrible bad luck to have a woman on board."

**********

Georgia hummed loudly as she moved down the stairs, knowing exactly what she was intruding on. As suspected she had timed it perfectly and Elizabeth dashed up the stairs, pushing past Georgia in a hurry.

"Elizabeth?" she yelled after the girl, realizing that she felt bad for her, even after she had killed Anamaria, "Will? What's going on? Are you ok?"

Will responded by thumping his fist against a wooden pillar as Georgia and her soft calls reached him. He spun to face her and ran his hand through his hair, sighing in frustration and opening his mouth to speak to Georgia several times, closing it again each occasion.

"She loves you," Will's eyes snapped up to look at Georgia immediately and he moved a little closer, "she'd choose you because she needs you, not because she'd feel guilty. Take my advice and fix it before things get hectic around here."

Georgia smiled as Will clasped a hand on her shoulder on the way out; even though she was aware he had no intention on following her advice until he was sure Jack was out of the picture.

Moving back up the stairs she spotted Anamaria at the helm, steering the ship and yelling at Barbossa and Jack who were having a full go of it, hitting each other with their spyglasses and yelling in each others faces.

Running up the stairs to aide her sister, she caught Sao Feng's men staring at her, and a whisper on the breeze about the goddess Calypso. Ignoring it when she heard Ana scream in frustration, Georgia pulled her pistol and made her entrance on the upper deck.

Ana seeing her sister's weapon drawn did the same and the two girls gained the crews attention by firing into the air. The loud noises and the vibrations from the guns sent Ana's head reeling and as she stepped forward she fell in a clumsy heap into Jack, knocking him to the ground.

"Your sister has the right idea darling," Jack smirked as he helped her up and stood keeping her standing, "fire the gun then make a speech whilst remaining in view of everyone is usually the way to go."

He grimaced a little as the barrel of Georgia's pistol found its way into his face and stood back behind Anamaria, careful to swivel the barrel around with the back of his hand to face Barbossa instead.

"It's bloody six o'clock," Georgia yelled and placed her pistol back into her sash, "leave father in control of the bloody ship and stop your bloody arguing for near five minutes to find us a way out of this idiotic situation!"

The captains seemed to commit to the agreement and Georgia smiled at Ana as Jack led her downstairs. Barbossa scowled and moved off to mumble with Tia Dalma and Gibbs shouted orders to the crew leaving Georgia free to follow around any suspicious characters.

It seemed every pirate on the ship wanted something from another, wether it be money, rank, weaponry, food, rum or pleasurable company. Recalling the events to come, Georgia pondered over what to do. Ana would most likely be accompanying Jack, which left her with the choice of following Will, Elizabeth or Huang and his men. Scuffing her boot in confusion she threw her arms above her head and looked up towards the sky for any sign of what to do.

**********

Anamaria sat in Jack's chair behind his desk and watched as he paced back and forth talking to himself. Biting into an apple that she had found in a bowl on the desk, she watched again as Jack made his way to the bed, sat down and jumped straight back up to walk to the desk.

"Your sister," he began, pointing a finger at the door as if Georgia was standing there, "Anamaria love, we are stuck in the middle of the ocean between life and death and you let your bloodthirsty younger sister carry a gun. We all let you have one, hell we gave you extra weapons, but your bloody sister needs her confiscated."

Ana smiled and vacated Jack's seat, allowing him to sit down and open another bottle of rum. Although he'd opened three already, she was well aware he had only taken one mouthful of each one before moving to the next. It was disconcerting to see that he was so mistrusting of everyone that he wouldn't even drink, so taking a seat on the bed she made herself useful to his cause.

"We escaped the locker Jack. How many people can you say have done that?" he moved from the chair and joined her perched on the bed, offering her the rum and then sitting it on the floor when she shook her head, "relax, we're free so to speak, we escaped and now we're free."

She smiled and looked over at Jack who was studying her with a weird expression on his face, twirling his braided beard around one finger. She knew he trusted her, she also know how easily he could not and it was the second option that made her change her course of discussion.

"How long have you known me Jack?" she smiled as she bit into the apple once again, "I mean, I know that you and my dad have known each other a while, but what about me, Georgie and mum?"

The question had the desired effect and Jack placed an arm over her shoulders as he picked up the rum from the floor and prepared to tell his story.

"I met your dad a while back, sometime after I met young William's father but still before the _Pearl_ was taken from me the first time. As opposed to William who I didn't meet until he was seventeen, same age as you are now, I met you when you were just a little lass, three years old perhaps," Jack paused to drink and then smiled down at Anamaria, "your sister was a might bit less violent back then, but not a lot, even if she was only six months old the teeth on that girl were in, early you see."

"Anyhow, I met you a few scattered times after that all the way up until you were ten, never stayed longer than a day or two though, when you were thirteen I met you for the longest, I saw straight away that you were a lot like your mother whom I'd only met once, pretty, charming, but harsh if necessary. I thought you'd be a formidable young woman and I was right, right to I was about your sister, picked up a sword and a gun to early I reckon," Jack looked towards the door then back, smiling in his usual and un-imitated way, "remember the first time you girls had to fight I do, you wouldn't kill a soul, shot seven men in the legs and had them down before they could get to you but you wouldn't kill. Admirable is what it was, and your throwing skills with those daggers were passable, sword work still shabby though. Your sister killed two people, one man that caught you and another that was after her, shot one and stabbed the other, great with a cutlass and a sure shot but can't throw a dagger at the ground without hitting her feet."

Jack trailed off laughing and Anamaria joined in, catching a glimpse of white fog along the after through the small window. Gasping a little and moving closer to take a look, she crawled straight off the bed and away from the water, waiting for Jack to look and then dragging him out the door.

Sure enough, Tia Dalma was just finishing up her story about Davy Jones and the souls of the dead, "…him was a man…once."

Ragetti and Pintel had a look of wonderment on their faces as they moved closer to the railing behind her, quickly changing into a look of something else as Ragetti raised his hand and spoke the words that Anamaria was dreading to hear; "now there's boats' coming."

A chill went down Anamaria's spine as Tia Dalma announced to the crew that they were nothing but ghosts to them, and she turned into Jack's chest as Barbossa announced it was best to leave them be.

His arm around her shoulders was comforting until she heard Elizabeth's voice all out over the railing, "it's my father, we've made it back. Father! Father, here, look here!"

"Elizabeth," Jacks chest vibrated as the pitying words left his mouth, "we're not back."

Anamaria turned to face the girl and raised a hand to touch her arm, Will doing the same from his position beside Barbossa with Georgia. But both their hands fell away as Elizabeth moved down the railing to follow her father and Jack pulled his arm tighter around Anamaria.

"Elizabeth. Are you dead?" her father asked form his little boat, sitting nonchalantly with his hand resting on his knee, continuing to speak as Elizabeth shook her head, "I think I am. There was this chest, you see. It's odd. At the time it seemed so important. And a heart, I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity. The _Dutchman_ must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

Everyone's faces had morphed into looks of pity for Elizabeth since her father had started talking, greed momentarily taking over before she began frantically yelling to cast a line.

"Someone cast a line. Come back with us! Come on," she yelled, grabbing a large coil of rope and chucking it overboard, gripping one end tightly as Tia Dalma whispered about destiny to Will, "take the line."

Georgia appeared on the other side of Jack and Anamaria grabbed her arm, shrugging Jack off and shoving him slightly when he didn't let go. Moving towards Elizabeth the girls made no move to touch her or invade her space, they just waited.

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth," the governor said and calmly turned his head to face forward and ignored his daughters' cries to take the line, sending her dashing up the stairs to the helm and past Cotton.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma yelled and everyone rushed forward, Ana and Georgia grabbing Elizabeth's wrists to keep her from jumping, but being beaten off, just to have Will get there in time.

"Is there a way?" Will asked Tia Dalma as Elizabeth gave up on trying to get away and collapsed into a crying heap in his arms. Ana moved forwards and placed a hand on her back, leaning a little against Will and whispering to Elizabeth.

"Him at peace," came Tia Dalma's reply as she shook her head, sending Elizabeth into another fit of crying. The crew dispersed around them after a soft word from Barbossa and Jack came to lead Ana away, backing off when she shook her head at him.

As Elizabeth calmed down she pushed away from Will and went running, Ana following and catching her on the stairs, allowing the girl to cry onto her shoulder as she held a hand to her face.

Georgia placed a hand on Will's arm and hugged him it lightly as he turned his face towards Elizabeth. He was obviously upset with her running off, probably also about the passing of Governor Swann, and his look did not change as Ana gave a sad smile from her position with Elizabeth.

"We have to get out of here," Georgia said quietly, not quite knowing what to say, "Things will be better then, I promise. Can you help me find my father?"

Will nodded and led Georgia around the deck, taking her below to find Gibbs and remaining silent the entire time. He left her with a nod and made his way back up onto the deck passing Jack on his way back up.

"We have to get out of here," Georgia said again, this time to Jack as he passed by her in the tight hallway; "I know you can find us a way."

"Listen love, I may be trusting of your sister but I sure as hell don't trust anyone else on this bloody vessel, so I'm looking for a way out of here just as much as you are," his hands moved around and Georgia found it hard to see both at once as he spoke, "that means I'm working on it, savvy?"

"Thank you Jack," she said quietly, catching his arm as he made to walk off and removing her hand as he distastefully crinkled up his nose, "and I'm sorry I didn't go back to save you with Ana."

**A/N: **so hopefully you can see the hate for Elizabeth fading away, especially from Anamaria, though Georgia's is still pretty much there. I will be changing that in the next chapter though I think. As I always seem to say, thank you for reading, Ange.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ana didn't know how long she had been sitting on the staircase with Elizabeth, but she did know that she could no longer feel any body part below her waist. For the first few hours though Elizabeth had cried almost non stop, occasionally stopping ad sniffling then beginning again, she had since dried up and had been leaning against Ana with here eyes stubbornly staring at the ground in front of them.

"Jack needs you Ana, he's in his cabin," she heard Georgia say as her black boots filled up the ground before them, "I'll sit with Lizzie, you better go."

Ana gave a nod and gently moved from the staircase, helping Elizabeth sit up with one hand and smiling sadly at her sister as she went. She saw Elizabeth go to say something, but as her mouth closed and her eyes fell downwards again Ana just patted her shoulder and walked away.

"Is she ok?" Will asked, grabbing Ana's sleeve and turning her to face him, walking with her as she resumed her pace to her destination, "Ana please, is Elizabeth alright?"

"She's as well as to be expected, but she'll be fine," Anamaria stated softly as she stopped just outside of Jack's cabin, "there are more people to be worrying about on this ship though Will. I know what you're planning for the _Black Pearl_ and I seriously don't know what its going to do to Jack."

Will stammered a little and his hand fell away from her upper arm as his mouth opened and closed. He seemed to think for a minute and then decide to stare at Ana in confusion.

"I just know ok," she rolled her eyes and smiled and tapped Will extremely lightly on the face a few times, "don't worry yourself over it, just think about what you're doing to your friends. I won't tell and I won't stop you."

Will seemed to nod and turned quickly to dash off as Gibbs called his name to bring him to the helm. Ana watched him go with a small smile, quickly allowing it to vanish as she knocked gently on Jack's door and entered.

"You needed me Jack? Georgia said to come straight here," she stepped carefully into the dark room and jumped as something she couldn't see made a clattering noise on the floor, rushing to the desk she lit a candle and moved it around in front of her to find the source of the noise, "Jack? Why's it dark in here? Whoever or whatever is in here is scaring me, so show yourself."

Something landing on her shoulder caused her to scream a little and drop her candle, the lit wax object rolling across the boards of the floor and shining a reflection in a dagger that was lying on the floor.

Breathing a sigh of relief as Jack the monkey moved from her shoulder onto the ground, Ana grabbed another lantern off the desk and lit it, this one brightening the whole room. Carefully picking the dagger up off the floor, Ana sunk down next to jack and leaned against the bed in a similar position.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark, all alone with a dagger?" Ana asked quietly, her tone conveying sarcasm, "Let's see, you aren't carving anything, fixing anything, making anything or eating anything so that leaves us a few options. Option one, you were trying to kill the monkey, option two, you were practicing with your throwing skills and failing miserably or option three, you were trying to kill or commit to harming yourself."

Jack looked up at her calmly, eyes watching as she paced with the dagger back and forth in front of him, blade flashing wildly as her hands swung about. She was everything he thought she'd be with a touch more class, it was somewhat endearing.

"Bloody hell Jack," she exploded in his face, "if you want to die there are many other ways of going about it. How about you step outside and swing around till you fall off the ship, maybe you'll annoy Barbossa until he shoots you, hell maybe Will or Georgia could do it! What were you thinking!?"

Jack stood and removed the blade from Ana's hand, sheathing it and placing it in its rightful spot in his draw. Pulling himself to his fullest height, he moved in front of the girl and captured her wrists, smiling at her angered face.

"I was not doing any of the aforementioned activities love, death is not an experience I wish to relive, particularly not on the ocean if I can get away with it," Ana sensed his rationalization and calmed a little, allowing her wrists to fall limp within his hands, "what I was doing however, will remain a mystery to everyone but you understand? I have been pondering a small problem that has come to my attention, stab or not to stab the heart."

Ana bit her lip as Jack released her and moved a step back to take in her reaction, "I haven't really thought of it as of yet, but you were there, it wasn't fun, it hurt like hell and I'm bloody sure you don't want to do it again, so we need to figure out a way that we can both sail on the _Dutchman_ forever."

Words were momentarily lost to Ana and she stood surveying the captain with a look of shock on her face. Jack walked round to the bed and laid on the edge, hat being tipped slightly over his eyes and his smile being flashed to the world.

"We should get some rest love, mind taking first shift? Wake me in a few hours and I'll watch over you," he began to fall asleep and Ana sat next to him on the bed, taking a sip from a bottle of rum and grimacing as the liquid burned her throat, "stab the heart or not."

**********

Elizabeth sniffled again and Georgia watched Will walk past for the hundredth time, not so subtly looking at the two of them and then moving on. Since she had sat down, Lizzie's eyes hadn't left the floor once, and Will hadn't spoken one word, Cotton's parrot occasionally scuttling across for company, and once Ragetti even leaving a bottle of rum for them.

Deciding to uncork the bottle if she had a hope of staying awake, Georgia took a gulp and smiled at the smoulder it caused in her mouth. Looking awkwardly at Elizabeth and then taking a deep breath she thrust the bottle towards her and smiled at the girl.

"Thanks," Lizzie said tentatively as she took the bottle and gulped down a mouthful, handing it back and letting her eyes wander to the ground again, "and for sitting here to, especially since you don't like me and all."

Georgia blanched and swivelled herself around so she was facing Elizabeth with her back against the stair railing. She took another drink and waited until Will had shuffled past again to begin.

"I don't dislike you," she stated calmly, handing Lizzie the bottle as she turned to face Georgia in the same manner, "honestly I don't, maybe envy a little but I don't dislike you."

Elizabeth scoffed and downed another few mouthfuls, letting the bottle rest in her hands and twirling it around before she looked back at Georgia, "you've disliked me since you met me."

"As I said, never disliked you, maybe I was a little iffy when you killed my sister but honestly you shouldn't have expected any different," Georgia took the bottle back and had a swig, handing the bottle once again to Lizzie before continuing, "you'd be stark raving mad if you thought that people wouldn't be mad about the whole Jack, Ana and the Kraken thing, but its pretty much blown over I guess. This thing with you and Will might set our terms on edge though, I think he's feeling a bit rejected and hurt actually, no matter how many times I tell him you love him and give him advice, he never follows it."

Elizabeth dropped the bottle onto the stairs in shock and continued to stare openly at Georgia as the liquid spilt over the stairs, "why would you do that for me? For Will?"

"Cause we're friends," Georgia stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and implied that Elizabeth should have known it, "and the sooner you two kiss and make up the sooner I have to stop dealing with all of your non-death related moping."

Elizabeth smiled and Georgia stood, dusting off the back of her pants and offering a hand to her. Lizzie refused politely smiling and shaking her head, "I'm just going to sit, thanks anyway."

"Well I think you still need a bit of company," Georgia smiled as Elizabeth looked at her with a confused expression as she grabbed Will by the arm and swung him around till he fell on the staircase, "company sorted, you two have fun and I'll be back later, I need to talk to Tia Dalma."

Georgia smiled as she walked off and stopped near Tia, calmly asking her if she knew where the charts were, and if she was aware that Barbossa had steered them twelve degrees off course. Startling the goddess into a smile, Georgia stepped around her and towards the helm to look at the charts. She would still allow Jack to find the answer, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

Offhand she wondered what Ana was up to with Jack, but dismissed the thoughts as the sun began to rise over the horizon and Jack and Ana stepped out from the Captains cabin. Her sister may have loved Jack Sparrow back home, but here she knew there was no way she'd do anything with Jack. After all, home was where the heart is.

**A/N: **All actions between Jack and Ana can be contributed to their experience in the Locker and Jacks distrust of everything else being real. I say this because I don't want people to think that I wrote this with the intention – not yet knowing what I'm going to write – that the girls would end up with the stories main characters. However if you like to think of it that way, by all means, go ahead. Thanks, Ange.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Georgia sighed and shook her head, placing a hand over her eyes as she saw Will take another worried glance over at Elizabeth. She had left them there together and somehow they had managed to become separated again, and Tia Dalma's worrying over the end of their lives was becoming a tad irritating to boot.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I fear we will sail on trackless seas," she commented darkly as Gibbs and Pintel stated the end of the water and rum, "doomed to roam the reach between worlds. Forever."

"With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon," Gibbs said quietly, placing a hand around Georgia's waist as he stepped towards the rail and placed himself next to Tia Dalma, "There's no sense to it."

Gibbs last statement answered Will's queries on why Barbossa didn't do anything, "and the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise."

"'Over the edge'. Ah, it's driving me over the blooming edge," Gibbs complained, spinning with his daughter to look at Jack studying the charts and Ragetti chase his eye, "sunrises don't set."

"Maybe Ana and Jack can find something," Georgia piped up as they watched Jack spin the charts around and Ana lazily open and close her eyes as she rested her head on Jacks shoulder, lying on her stomach stretched out on a ledge behind him, "though we do need them to be alert to do that. They seem different after the Locker."

"Aye your right lass," Gibbs said as he tightened a hand round Georgia's waist, "your sister is at least more trusting than Jack be though."

"It's true," Will stated, placing one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other gripping a rope that was tied down somewhere near their feet, "Jack trusts no one but Ana, almost as if he thinks we're all going to suddenly disappear and he'll be back in the Locker. Suppose that's why he trusts her then, to Jack she's the only one that's real."

"Sad but true fact," Gibbs said, looking at Jack and Ana and how every so often if Ana didn't say anything Jack would look around to check she was still there, "he consults her on everything, apparently she stood guard last night while he slept, though don't go telling the crew that or we'll be done for."

"I have every faith that Jack and Ana will find the solution," Georgia boldly spoke, twirling out of her fathers arm and facing the two men, "they'll both get back to normal – as normal as they get – soon enough, and I believe that even before that they are the only ones who can find us a way out of this godforsaken ocean."

**********

Ana looked away from her sister as she spun to face Will and Gibbs, and studied the charts from Jacks shoulder, infinitely impressed with the intricate patterns and detail that performed such accuracy.

"'Up is down'," Jack suddenly stated, lifting his head from its bent position and pulling his eyebrows down in confusion, "well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

'_Clear as mud, Jackie'_ Anamaria mimicked the lines of Jacks little shoulder figures, sure she was in time as Jacks replies came in the proper spots, _'stab the heart.' 'Don't stab the heart.'_

"Come again," Jack muttered, looking past Anamaria's face on his shoulder and staring at something she knew was there but couldn't see, "well that's even more than less than unhelpful."

"Sail the seas for all eternity," she heard Jack breathe just above a whisper, never knowing before that Jack supplied the soundtrack on his own, "I love the sea."

'_What about Port?'_ she mimicked again, gaining a response from Jack about preferring rum and rum being good, _'making port where we can get rum…and salty wenches, once every ten years.' 'What'd he say?'_

"Once every ten years," Ana could see the little figures in her mind and wondered vaguely what would happen if she shifted to be leaning on one of them, '_ten years is a long time, mate,', _"even longer given the deficit of rum."

'_But eternity is longer still.' 'And how will you be spending it? Dead? Or not. The immortal Captain Sparrow.' _

"Oh I like that," Jack smiled, '_though_ _come sunset it won't matter_,', "not sunset. Sundown. And rise. Up."

Ana smiled and leapt up quickly, causing Jack to spin and grab her wrist, allowing her few seconds to congratulate his find, "well done Jack, you found our way out. Now all we have to do is go down and rise up."

"What's that?" he yelled quickly, pulling Anamaria to the side and winking down at her, looking out across the sea and gripping not only Ana's wrist but the railing, "what is that? I don't know what do you think?"

Ana knew he was talking to his little shoulder companions, but responded anyway, not keen to let any of the other traitorous crew members know about Jack's little problem. Thankfully it also seemed as if he was talking to Gibbs who had rushed to his daughter's side, followed closely by Will and Georgia.

"Where?" Gibbs asked bluntly, looking back out at see as Jack responded with a 'there', only to have Barbossa now climbing down from the helm to see what was going on, "where?" he asked Anamaria again as Jack seemed to squeal and then run to the other side of the ship, dragging Anamaria with him.

Jack grunted and stammered each time he reached a new side of the boat, quickly gaining more followers that were eager to discover whatever it was Jack had seen. Barbossa watched from just under the helm and slammed his hand over Ragetti's eye as it rolled back and forward over the charts.

Tia Dalma and Elizabeth even stood to attention as more people joined in, Anamaria and Georgia somewhat enjoying a small chat as they crossed from side to side, only finding Jack's grip on Anamaria's arm difficult to escape.

"What is it?" Elizabeth yelled as Georgia gagged at Barbossa, spitting out Ragetti's eye and popping it in his eye socket, slapping his face to make it stay. Ana gagged slightly also, but began to cough a little as Jack whipped her round so fast she found it hard to collect air, running with the captain who was still making weird squeal like noises to gain attention to whichever side he liked.

"He's rocking the ship," Pintel stated as he held his balance, the ship tipping and pitching more than usual.

"Aye, we're rocking the ship," Gibbs yelled with laughter as he stepped over Marty who had fallen and moved beside Georgia, choruses from Barbossa and Pintel exclaiming 'Aye, he's got it' and 'He's rocking the ship' being yelled in triumph as more people joined in.

"We'll tie each other to the mast upside down," Ragetti stated as he pulled rope over his shoulder and grabbed Pintel, "so that the boat flips, we'll be the right way up."

"Time it with the swell," Barbossa yelled, joining in with the last of the crew and redefining Jacks plan, "loose the cannons you lazy bilge rats. Unstow the cargo. Let it shift."

Ana held fast to the railing as the ship began to rock more violently, a Chinese crew man not making it in time and beginning to fall of the ship.

"No!" she screamed, letting the rail go and sliding down to reach him, letting him grab hold of her foot and holding tight to a rope she managed to catch on the way down, "up! Get up, we have to move now!"

The man did as she ordered and hauled himself to his feet, Ana doing the same and racing to the rail near Jack, grabbing hold with all she had and praying Georgia wouldn't let go or fall.

As the boat began to tip all the way and their feet flew off the deck and into the air, Ana heard Gibbs yelling at her and looked over towards him.

"Are ye mad lass? You could've had yourself killed! If superstition ain't the death of me, you be sure that you and your sister would've been paying a part in it," Ana smiled and gripped tighter to the rail, blowing a kiss to her father and winking at Georgia who was on his other side, "hold on or I'll be bringing you back again to dispose of you myself."

"Ana," she heard, flicking her head back to see Georgia grimacing at another of Sao Feng's men, "the cannon, he's going to be hit by the cannon, what do we do?"

"Lizzie, grab the jacket of the guy next to you," Ana yelled frantically, relief flooding her as Elizabeth obeyed, catching him just in time and then letting him grab the rail properly before letting go, "Will, you have to hold tighter, if you let go, I'll kill you!"

Ana checked back on Jack and found him looking down between them to the water that was fast approaching, "deep breath love, now up…is down."

As the ship hit the water Ana took a deep breath as instructed and held Jack's gaze, letting him reassure her and melt some of the fear she was sure was in her eyes. Glancing behind her, she saw Gibbs was fine, but Georgia had released a hand from the rail and was rapidly falling away from the support.

Removing a hand from the rail herself, Ana thrashed as a hand wrapped around her waist and clamped her against its owner, Jack obviously aware of what was going on. She held nothing back, knowing he wouldn't expect her to do differently and struggled futilely against him.

Fear then relief found her as a cannon sailed past Georgia, and more relief still as Will let go and dived after her, catching her and pulling her towards some rigging, pressing her body between him and the tangle of knotted ropes.

As everyone struggled against the water and Jack held tightly to her waist, Ana noticed the glow from the sun become fainter and fainter until it had disappeared completely and a loud boom was heard.

Without warning Jack swung her around and pressed her hopelessly tight against the rail and let out a few bubbles of air as the water below them began rising up. As it cleared their feet, Ana became disoriented and made a screaming noise in the back of her throat, aware that what was to come would not be pleasant.

Unable to hold her air anymore and surprised she'd lasted this long anyway, Ana's mouth burst open and she inhaled a few large swallows of salt water before her head slammed hard against the railing as the water completely drained to its rightful place. Seeing Georgia cough and splutter and crawl to her feet with Will, Ana blacked out.

**A/N: **well that gets them out of the Locker, but possibly puts one back there. I don't think I did the unpleasantness of the whole underwater then suddenly being slammed back out of water thing justice but I tried. Thanks as always, Ange.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ana!" Georgia screamed as she shook her sister by the shoulders, trying desperately to have her breathe, "Ana breathe, come on, you can sing and talk underwater and drink apple juice at the same time, you gotta breathe."

"Move aside," Jack said as he pushed Georgia slightly so he had Ana in his care, feeling her neck for a pulse and then opening her eyes to inspect the pupils, "Mr Gibbs, I need your help."

Gibbs rushed over quickly and cursed under his breath, still spluttering a little and flinching as Jacks dreadlocks and trinkets slapped the side of his face with the turning movement of his head.

"Give two quick presses on her stomach and turn her head," Gibbs instructed as Jack carried out the orders, allowing water to spill from Ana's lips, "you need to pinch the bridge of her nose and breathe into her mouth, make sure you breathe into her mouth twice before you move away Jack."

Jack did as instructed and looked to Gibbs when nothing happened, panic seizing his eyes and desperation possibly leading through to something going horrible wrong.

"That won't work, let me," Georgia said as she pushed through and leant her sisters head on her lap, opening her mouth and looking inside, signalling something to Jack and then allowing him to take Ana back, "there's a medallion stuck near her throat, you need to remove it first."

Jack gingerly removed the small medallion that Georgia recognized as a trinket from her sisters new hairdo, and then repeated the actions he had used before, turning Ana's head to the side as she coughed and spluttered up salt water, thumping her fist against the deck and then pulling herself up onto hands and knees.

"God that hurts," she frowned as she gripped at her throat and then her head, reaching out and hugging Georgia, tears falling form her eyes unnoticed because of her already drenched condition, "We have to get out of here."

The last part was whispered in Georgia's ear and she nodded her head, releasing Anamaria to Gibbs and Jack who both checked the bump on her head before Gibbs hugged her and Jack smiled, mumbling something about getting on with it.

"That was a lot worse than it looked," Georgia sighed, rubbing her shoulder and grimacing, "this is too dangerous, what are we supposed to do when we come to the _Dutchman_? Thank god Will caught me and hung on, even then we slammed into the ground when the water drained away."

"We have more pressing problems, there's about to be a mutiny remember?" Ana coughed a bit more and took the hand Georgia offered to pull her to her feet, "and we haven't decided who's going with the shore party and who is going to stay behind."

Georgia nodded and handed Ana the medallion that had been blocking her airway, grimacing and putting it in her pocket, Ana straightened her hat and laughed as a tonne of water spilt on top of her head.

Georgia did much the same thing and then pulled out her pistol, firing an experimental shot in the air, disguised by Ana. The gun clicked and made a noise but no explosion ensued, causing Georgia to place it back in its hold.

"Wet powder, remember?" Ana pulled a face and then pulled her sword out a little, "blades are still good though. According to Jack however, I couldn't use a sword to save my life and I don't like to kill people, and I'd much rather keep it that way. Without the gun I only have these anyway."

Taking out the daggers and flipping them around in her hands, Ana threw one experimentally against the mast and gasped as it narrowly missed Ragetti's face and cut one of the ropes loose.

"Better mind where you throw them," Georgia smirked as Ragetti and Pintel complained loudly, "it looks like you're pretty accurate. My options though seem to be a little less; all I have is this cutlass and a useless firearm."

"Jack said you were good with a sword and that we're both a sure shot, we'll be right," Ana began walking towards Barbossa and the rail and continued their conversation quietly, "we have two options; either Jack will insist I go on the shore party, leaving you on the _Pearl_, or he insists I stay on the _Pearl_ and that leaves you with the shore party."

"You're the only one he trusts, he'll leave you on the ship," Georgia muttered, repositioning her sopping wet bandana under her hat, "I'll go on shore I reckon, maybe I can have a little fun with the whole poison water thing."

Ana looked confused and dismissed the comment, spinning Georgia to face her just before they hit the rail, "alligators," she said quickly, "the dinosaurs died out and there was nothing left, but alligators and crocodiles are descendants, so there is something left!"

"And this helps us how?" Georgia asked, trailing on and raising her eyebrows, "you may get the shore party anyway. Maybe because you're the only one he trusts he'll want you there."

Ana shook her head impatiently and looked around them before continuing, using softer tones than before now that Huang was closer.

"You'll be going, it makes most sense. And the alligator thing is for when you find the Kraken, you'll get it when it happens," she sighed and released her sister, turning and grabbing the rail, "I don't like this, it's not near as fun as I expected. Everything's so serious when you live it out."

Nodding her agreement, Georgia turned with Ana to look at Elizabeth as she mentioned the sunrise. Barbossa knocked Georgia onto her backside as he spun and pulled a gun on Jack, leaving Ana to quickly help her up then move to Jack's side.

Before Jack could do anything, Elizabeth and Will had both pulled their pistols on Barbossa, Elizabeth evening out the square by pointing one at Jack, leaving him to pull one on Will who in turn pulled another on him.

Georgia let out a small laugh and Ana glared at her, letting the look fall away as Georgia pointed to the Monkey holding a gun on Cotton's Parrot. Quickly pulling their attention back to the four people with weapons drawn, Ana pulled her own and pointed it at the monkey who promptly dropped his pistol on the ground.

As the group started laughing at each other and ignoring the monkey, Ana put her pistol away and moved towards Georgia again, heart beat returning to normal as the pistols were put away.

"Two minutes and things will get hairy again," Georgia whispered as they positioned themselves between Will and Jack, standing back because they knew what was about to come, "and three, two, one."

"Alright!" Barbossa yelled, all laughter leaving the crew and pistols being pointed at each other in turn again, "the Brethren Court is agathering at Shipwreck Cove. And, Jack, you and I are agoing. There'll be no arguing that point."

Barbossa stepped forward with his pistol drawn and pointed it closer to Jacks shoulder, causing Anamaria to move slightly behind the captain more. She knew there was no chance of being shot, but she was in a movie, and there wasn't really a chance of that happening either.

"I is arguing the point," Jack said calmly, pistols still pointed at Will and Barbossa, "if there's pirates agathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Barbossa smiled as Elizabeth turned and pointed both her pistols at Jack, leaving only Will and Jack to keep an eye on the older captain, "the pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate."

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack," Will said as he pointed his second pistol at Jack also, causing Jack to remove one of his two that were trained on Elizabeth and place it on Will, leaving Barbossa completely in the clear.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, til there be none left, but you," Barbossa sneered as Anamaria moved around the circle again, noticing her father for the first time had a gun trained on Barbossa, and was subsequently having one of Barbossa's trained on him.

"Quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate," Jack smirked as Ana scoffed and moved into the centre of the circle, immediately having half a dozen guns shoved in her face, sighing in relief as Jack pointed his away and Georgia joined her, causing Will to do the same.

"Daddy, put your gun down," Ana said quietly, causing Gibbs to smile sheepishly and point his pistols back at Will and Barbossa, "this is bloody ridiculous, maybe we should just leave them to it?"

Ana asked Georgia quietly, watching as her sister pulled out her pistol and pointed it to Barbossa, signalling for Ana to point hers at Lizzie. Standing in the middle was proving to be a good move, however, the pointing guns at different people each second was becoming tiring.

"No, this is ridiculous, come on Georgia," Ana pulled her sisters arm and tugged her out of the circle, moving to stand behind Jack and smiling at him a little, "maybe we should help cut Pintel and Ragetti down?"

"You'll be fighting Jones alone," Barbossa resumed conversation as he stepped forward into Jacks face and pointed both guns at him, quickly remembering Gibbs and wrapping an arm around his middle to point a pistol at him under his arm, "how does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that," Jack nodded honestly, tilting his head a little to glimpse Anamaria, "but I won't be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that."

As Jack pulled the trigger on his gun and water spurted out with a clicking noise, Barbossa smiled and everyone began shooting at whoever they were currently aimed at.

After a few more clicks, they all examined their weapons, Gibbs sighing and placing his in his hands by his sides, nodding to everyone else as he told them about the wet powder.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs!" Pintel yelled, gaining a frustrated shake of the head from Anamaria before she walked away and a sharp tap on the head with the handle of Georgia's pistol.

"Well look at that," she smiled as Ragetti covered a laugh and helped Pintel to his feet, "he was right."

Moving off after her sister, Georgia ignored the threats she received from Pintel, and laughed as Ragetti tried hitting him with his own useless weapon. At least there was some humour in the movie, she didn't know what she would have done if it was a drama.

**A/N: **some added humour I thought was necessary and I couldn't let all the original characters have all the fun. I'm not sure if mouth to mouth resuscitation was actually used back then so I add again that Georgia is from now and would know how to do it. Hope you continue, Ange.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"There's a fresh water supply on this island," Georgia heard Will's voice say as she walked to the helm to see everyone peering over his shoulders at the chart, "we can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later."

Ana scoffed and gave Will a pointed look, hooking her arm through Georgia's and leaning against her as she studied the charts, "or we could resupply and not shoot each other, especially since each of you need the others for something or other."

"You lead the shore party, I'll stay with my ship," Jack said to Barbossa, apologetically looking at Ana's scowling face and turning back to the argument he had just created.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command," Barbossa challenged, thankfully having Will cut off the rest of his sentence and Jacks arguments.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command," he smiled up at them and cleared his throat, looking down again from all the attention he was getting and refusing to even glance at Ana, "temporarily."

"Good it's agreed then," Georgia shouted happily, clapping Will on the back and looking at Jack and Barbossa, "who is to accompany you?"

Jack looked at Ana and made his way to her side, placing an arm around her shoulders and pushing her towards her father. Moving past them to Marty and Cotton, and pushing them towards the boats, "Marty, Cotton, scary and the gentleman with the eye will be coming."

Barbossa made a noise of agreement and stepped towards the boats with Jack, pausing to nod at Huang and his men. Proceeding into the boats, Ana pushed Georgia forward and smirked as she stepped distastefully into the boast full of pirates.

"Have fun," she called as she laughed, admiring the way her sister began to order the men to row towards shore, "bring back lots of water, my throat kills."

**********

"Nicely done," Georgia smirked at Pintel and Ragetti as they dragged their water filled boat towards shore, "stand and watch the boats, Captains orders. Both of them."

She smiled sweetly at Pintel's scowl and waved to Ragetti as she followed Huang and his men. Running up the beach ahead of them, she joined Barbossa and Jack. Looking back towards Pintel and Ragetti who were rapidly gaining on her after re-delegating their task, she sighed and spun around, almost running right into Jack's back.

"Oh my god…" she trailed off as she stepped up next to Jack, staring at the giant form of dead Kraken on the beach, "I didn't think it was so…"

"Dead. Big. Disgusting," Jack supplied, looking down at her as if he only just noticed she was there, "ask your sister about it, puts things into perspective though, doesn't it."

Georgia followed Jack as he began to walk again and paused only briefly as Barbossa gripped her arm. She watched as Pintel and Ragetti poked the monster, climbing all over it and insulting the carcass.

"This be a bad time miss," Barbossa said as he walked with her, "perhaps you best not be mentioning anything else about the Kraken. Think of your sister, cause I speak from experience when I say dying is not fun."

Georgia went silent as she walked up to Jack with Barbossa, looking at the large honey-orange eye that was left staring lifelessly out into the surroundings. She was glad that Ana didn't remember being eaten by the thing; it chilled her just to know that poor Jack had.

"Still thinking of running, Jack?" Barbossa's voice startled her out of her thoughts and made her look towards the still figure of Jack in front of them, "think you can outrun the world? You know the problem with being the last of anything, by and by there be none left at all."

He had moved right next to Jack now, and Georgia had moved as well, stroking the side of the Kraken and thinking of what Ana had said. She looked towards Jack and saw that sad and reverent look on his face and realized she was feeling sorry for him.

"Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me," he waved his hand between them and looked back at the Kraken, Georgia had never noticed before how it seemed he was trying to convince himself as well, "So's young Ana."

"She said something like that herself," Georgia looked towards the two men and spoke again as their eyes blinked at her, "she said 'alligators'. Dinosaurs died out and there wasn't anymore, but that's quite wrong. There's alligators."

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it?" Barbossa stepped in, turning back to Jack and watching him observe the Kraken, "there's never a guarantee of coming back. But passing on, that's dead certain."

"Summoning the Brethren Court then, is it?" Jack said quietly after he took a moment to ponder what Barbossa had said, giving a small nod and looking away from the Kraken.

"It's our only hope, lad."

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself," Jack said again, nodding and scrunching up his lips and nose a little, obviously aware this was what he had to do.

"The world used to be a bigger place," Barbossa tried again, now the conversation coming to Georgia s if he was trying to cheer the younger captain up.

"The worlds still the same," Jack frowned sadly as he shook his head, turning to Barbossa but not making eye contact, Hector's statement seeming to have the opposite of the intended effect, "there's just… less in it."

**********

Georgia trudged off to the side of the line a little as she moved forwards between Jack and Barbossa. As they pushed through some plants and made it into the open, Barbossa overtook them and stepped towards the small pool of water that was holding an extremely pale dead body.

As she moved forward, Georgia felt an arm across her stomach and looked up to see Jack holding her back. Respecting what he was trying to do, she moved back a little and allowed Barbossa and Jack to look at the water.

"It'll be poisoned by the body," she stated quietly, knowing that Barbossa would test it anyway, "I told you. You didn't have to stick it in your mouth."

He smiled at her in a manner that suggested he wanted to do all but, and then looked towards Pintel as he turned the body over. Gasping as she saw the wooden spike protruding through the top of the mans head, Georgia missed him exclaim he knew the man.

"Captain!" came Marty's cry a little too soon for Georgia, alerting everyone to Ragetti who was jumping up and down near some palm trees a few feet away.

"Hoy! We got company!" he screamed as he signalled to the ship fast approaching the _Black Pearl_, looking to Jack and Barbossa for orders.

"Jack!" Georgia screamed as one of Huang's company grabbed her from behind and held her wrists behind her back, holding the second hand over her mouth. The cry came just in time for jack to look back and see Huang thrust a pistol in his face, all the other men rapidly doing the same to any crew member that was not in their orders.

"He's the Captain," Jack said as he noticed Barbossa only had one gun in the face, as opposed to the seven or eight that were surrounding him. Barbossa rolled his eyes in reply and glared at the man who prepared the gun to fire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ana struggled against the pirates that held her as Elizabeth did beside her, Gibbs and Tia Dalma watching with sullen expressions from behind. Their eyes flicked to attention as Barbossa climbed on board and Ana's struggle came a little harder as Georgia was dragged onto deck after him, followed by Jack climbing up after that.

"Sao Feng…you showing up here, it is a truly remarkable coincidence," Barbossa stated as he walked forwards, Georgia being held off to the side and Jack hiding against his back like a five year old with his father.

"Jack Sparrow," came Sao Feng's only reply as he stepped towards Barbossa and Jack moved form behind Hector biting one of his fingernails nervously, "you paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack heckled, standing taller and looking at his captor, nervously glancing at Ana and the rest of the crew. As his eyes flicked to her again, Ana waited for the sickening crunch as he received a punch in the nose, the original plan being that Georgia would warn him so Sao Feng would think she was Calypso and they could prevent certain events. But as Sao Feng made to punch, the hand over Georgia's mouth was held tighter and Ana gave in.

"Jack, move!" she screamed at him, earning a hand over her own mouth, but succeeding in having him dodge the blow, only to have him receive one anyway from Sao Feng's lightning quick reflexes.

"Shall we just call it square then?" Jack tried as he moved his nose back and forward, releasing sickening crackling and crunching sounds as he fixed it, straightening himself up as Will burst through the crowd.

"Release her," he said loudly, pointing at Elizabeth and startling the newcomers on board, all except Georgia anyway, "she's not part of the bargain."

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Feng yelled, sending the crew into a flurry "release her."

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" Ana heard Gibbs yell from behind her as Elizabeth's shackles were undone and she was towed towards Will, answering both Jack and Barbossa's statements of 'What bargain?' and 'Captain Turner?' with his own.

"I need the _Pearl_ to free my father," he said as Elizabeth was brought closer, his tone obviously trying to explain his actions, "that's the only reason I came on this voyage. It was my burden to bear."

His last statement was thrown back at Elizabeth as she questioned him, ignoring Ana's scoff and Jacks hurt yet somewhat haughty expression. Georgia had stopped struggling for sometime and was now wondering how their plan was going to work out if Ana was the one that did the yelling.

"He needs the _Pearl_. Captain Turner needs the _Pearl_," came Jack's slightly shocked voice, carrying with it the air that he somewhat expected this the whole time, "and you felt guilty. And you and your Brethren Court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Ana made an angry squealing noise in the back of her throat and Jack spun to look at her, noticing her eyebrows were pulled together and she was somehow glaring at him.

"Sorry, love," he bowed, rising again and facing the crew, "did no one come to save us, just because they missed us? Or missed either one of us?"

Jack spun and pointed his finger at Marty, Cotton, Gibbs and the other crew members as they raised their hands in the air, the big smile on his face making Anamaria soften and smile as well.

Looking between Anamaria and the crew, Jacks bit his lip and scrunched his nose, as if not knowing what to do, "Sorry love, I'm standing over there with them."

Ana nodded and smiled again, knowing that he just didn't want to walk past Sao Feng, and sighed in relief slightly as Georgia was thrown over to the rest of the crew as well, leaving Will and Elizabeth as their only obstacles.

"I'm sorry Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first," Sao Feng smirked into Jack's ear as he held the captain by the back of the neck, causing him to tilt his head backwards.

"I'm not sure I can survive any visits from old friends," Jack smiled nervously as Sao Feng moved a little and motioned towards Ana as he dragged Jack with him, pulling him to the rail and pointing his face in the direction of an approaching ship.

"Here's your chance to find out," he smiled as if enjoying everything that was befalling the captain, "and as they make their way over, we can find out how hospitable your little friends are."

Sao Feng made a motion to his men and laughed as Ana was tossed to them, the pirates groping at her and causing her to scream now her mouth was released. Will stepped forward with Elizabeth and Sao Feng had them halted before turning to Jack.

"She comes with me," he stated calmly, eyeing the pirates' treatment of Anamaria and stiffening as Sao Feng clapped him on the back.

"And why would I release such a charming young girl?" he smiled as Jack curled up his lip and turned to the Singapore captain, whispering something in his ear. Ana screamed again and breathed a sigh of relief as she was ordered to the rest of the crew, letting Gibbs wrap her into his arms and Georgia to stand by her side, "I won't let you take her, but you can take that one."

Georgia hid her smile by disguising it as a scowl, disgusted by the way Ana had been treated but delighted that their plan was working through its obstacles and dysfunctions. She felt her fathers hand linger on the small of her back as she stepped forwards and moved to Jacks side, not missing the distaste or plotting look in Jacks eye.

"Here they are," Sao Feng cackled.

**********

Georgia scowled as she was pushed unceremoniously through the French doors of Cutler Beckett's cabin, closely following Jack who had been delivered a few minutes earlier.

Looking at Georgia on her arrival, Beckett turned his head away almost immediately and faced Jack again.

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled," Jack said in a tone that resembled a smile, even though none was painted on his face as he walked over to a painting and posed as the subject had.

"By your death," Beckett said, malice ever present and the look on his face completely blank as usual, save for the small desire to roll his eyes that he looked to be fighting to suppress, "and yet here you are."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream," Jack advised, spinning to face Beckett and then catching a glimpse of Georgia, causing him to turn and look at her then revert his attention back, "that's how I get by."

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" Beckett asked as he moved from the window and poured out two glasses of what Georgia assumed was rum and held them toward Jack, acting as if Georgia wasn't there, "one which requires absolutely nothing from you but information."

Georgia saw the look on Jacks face as he studied whatever it was that was on the desk, carefully stepping out of the shadows herself and moving throughout the room to view a table in the corner. Looking out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack gingerly take the small glass of alcohol and step back to speak.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt. In exchange for fair compensation?" he took the second glass off Cutler and skulled the first, then the second, answering his own question, "square my debt with Jones…guarantee my freedom?"

"Of course," Beckett said, pouring another glass and missing the fact Jack was fingering one of his small figurines, "it's just good business."

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" Jack asked, inspecting the figurine and ignoring Georgia as she stepped up beside the desk opposite form him and looked at some papers.

"Everything," Cutler whispered, leaning close to Jack and continuing to describe conditions, "where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? And what is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

Jack turned Beckett around so their backs were to Georgia and stepped to the other side of the room with him, weaselling his way out of having to say straight away and then moving back to Georgia's side, picking up a fan and turning again.

"You can keep Barbossa. The belligerent homunculus and his sticky wooden friend, both," he looked back at Georgia as if wishing to place her on the list but thought better of it and turned back to Beckett, "and Turner. Especially Turner. The rest go with me on the _Pearl_ and I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me or an associate of my choosing, to Jones. Bloody fair deal don't you think?"

Georgia scoffed and gained a look of annoyance from each man before they promptly forgot she existed again, turning towards each other, Jack with fan in hand and Beckett rising slightly from his chair.

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?" Beckett asked without making eye contact as he played with a piece of eight, not noticing Georgia pocket a few as he did so.

"What interest is she to you?" Jack asked, intrigue playing on the edge of a threat in his voice.

"Jack," Cutler said as he moved from his spot and walked past Jack, "I just recalled. I've got this wonderful compass, which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?"

Jack smiled and turned to face Beckett, arms moving in a million different hand gestures to convey his point, smirking at the East India Trading Company Lord.

"Because that compass, points to whatever you want most. And that is not the Brethren Court, is it?" Jack smiled; answering Cutler's question of what it was he did want if not the Brethren Court, "Me. Dead."

"Damn," Beckett said as he tossed Jack his compass and caught the fan that he had thrown back, "although, if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove, is it, on my own. Cut out the middle man, as it were."

"Forgetting that there's more than likely chance someone will fetch Jack back again as we did before," Georgia smiled at Beckett as she aimed her pistol at him, "and even if we didn't you can bet there'd be a few extremely mad people about. Tell him why he needs you Jack."

Jack nodded and walked closely to Beckett, coming close enough to brush his shoulder but not his pistol as he kept it trained on Jack with a wary eye on Georgia, not sure where to look but picking Jack as the sneakiest.

"With me killed, you'd arrive at the cove, to find it a stronghold, nigh impregnable able to withstand blockade for years," Jack began, spinning so he was facing Beckett and then walking forward, ignoring the pistol in his face and speaking in a low and almost condescending tone to the lord, "then you'd be wishing, 'if only there was someone I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside.'"

Beckett asked if Jack was able to accomplish the task and then watched as Jack pushed Georgia's pistol down and made her put it away, leaving only Beckett's drawn and aimed at Jack.

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?" He said grandly, opening his arms widely and smiling down at the shorter man, face contorting into a sad like look of disbelief as Beckett failed to answer his question, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

As an explosion rocked the ship, Beckett collapsed against the desk and knocked over millions of the little figures that were aligned there. Jack grabbed his hand and yelled a quick done, shaking it and then running for the door, stopping briefly to wave to Georgia to follow and hurry.

He smashed the two guards in the faces with the doors and pulled Georgia along with him by her arm, finding it easy to escape due to the commotion form all the explosions and wandering easily out onto deck, running up some stairs and catching Georgia by the waist as he spotted a line and tied it to a cannon.

"You're mad," Beckett exclaimed as he realized Jacks plan and spotted his figure of himself sitting inside the cannon that Jack was about to light. Finding no use in contributing to this line, Georgia just laughed and flung her arm round Jacks neck, placing the other firmly on the rope and holding on for dear life.

"Thank goodness for that, cause if I wasn't this'd probably never work," Jack said rationally as he set the fuse alight and shot up into the air, yelling in Georgia's ear as she screamed across the gap of the ships.

**A/N: **well I hope I conveyed Jacks distaste and slight dislike towards Georgia and still explained that he was saving her for the sake of Ana. I think Beckett also has a dislike for her because in his eyes she's insignificant; not a captain or a person with any means of accomplishing 'good business' for him. Thanks for reading and please feel free to ask any questions through pm or review, Ange.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Be on your guard men," Ana heard as she unfolded herself from Gibbs arms and stepped to the front of the crew, watching as Mercer climbed up and stepped forward, "company ship, company crew."

"You agreed. The _Black Pearl_ was to be mine," Will growled, stepping forward with Elizabeth and confronting Sao Feng, who laughed in his face and had Huang and his group move forwards.

"And so it was," he motioned for Huang to take Will and he did so, punching Will in the stomach and dragging him backwards, Elizabeth stepping to the side and avoiding being noticed, "prepare the brig."

Will was held with a rather nasty looking metal object as they shackled his hands together next to Elizabeth. The look on his face said everything and Ana couldn't help feeling slightly mad at him.

"Beckett agreed, the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine!" Sao Feng yelled menacingly at Mercer as he placed a dirty, rotten nailed hand on his shoulder, moving it back slightly as Mercer replied.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship as can outrun the _Dutchman_, is he?" Mercer said harshly, letting Sao Feng recoil his hand even more and walked off, leaving Sao Feng to tremble in rage behind him.

"Shame they're not bound to honour the code of the Brethren, isn't it?" Barbossa asked, stepping forward from his position near the crew and advancing towards Sao Feng, "because honour's a hard thing to come by these days."

Sao Feng screwed up his nose and turned to glare up at Barbossa, "there's no honour to remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa smiled down at Sao Feng, already forming a response to what he knew was coming.

"They have the _Dutchman_. Now the _Pearl_," Sao Feng yelled, moving his hand about to emphasize the point, "and what do the Brethren have?"

"We have Calypso," Barbossa stated, letting the awe seep into his voice and watching Sao Feng's reaction. Ana's heart stopped for the briefest of seconds, wondering if her plan would work now that she was on the line.

She watched Sao Feng's eyes flick to her and linger without even a glance at Elizabeth and she moved a little further to the side and away from Gibbs, so as not to let anything be given away.

"Calypso," Sao Feng laughed as Barbossa's eyes moved to Anamaria and lit with recognition to a plan, melting away from the chock of Sao Feng's foolishness, "an old legend."

"No," Barbossa smiled down at the Singaporean Captain and leant forwards towards him, "the goddess herself bound, in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her. But for that I need the Brethren Court. All the court."

Barbossa smiled at Sao Feng and dropped the trinket from around his neck with his shackled hands before looking back at the rest of the crew. Ana hadn't missed the look and the smile Tia Dalma had given her, and pursed her lips a little as Sao Feng looked at her again.

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng asked with a gleam in his eye as he turned towards Ana.

"What be you acceptin', Cap'n?" Barbossa smiled as he moved forwards to stand behind Sao Feng, causing the rest of the crew that was chained to him to shuffle forwards a little, everyone ending up right in front of Anamaria.

"This girl," Sao Feng spoke, reaching out and touching Ana's hair, causing her to pull back a little and Will to step closer, moving to her side and pulling Elizabeth with him.

"What?" Ana and Elizabeth chorused at the same time, Elizabeth's true astonishment not causing a waver of disbelief when put together with Ana's acting. Both tones stated that it wasn't going to happen and after a look at Gibbs, Will stepped forward to the mark.

"Ana is not part of any bargain," he shook his chained hands in front of him and moved closer still to Ana, Elizabeth moving with him and staring insolently up at Sao Feng.

"Out of the question," Barbossa said nodding and moving his hands about to work with the point, coming close to winking at Anamaria and then placing a hand on his coat.

"It was not a question," Sao Feng said, looking directly at Ana and then staring down Will as if daring him to oppose.

"Done," Ana and Elizabeth said at the same time, looking at each other and then turning their heads back towards Sao Feng and Barbossa who were watching in amusement.

"What? Not done," Will stated firmly, looking down at Lizzie with anger and then turning on Ana, softening only slightly to be a look of disbelief.

"You got us into this mess. If this is what frees us, then done!" Elizabeth said harshly glancing towards Ana with a knowing look and nodding her head with her lips pursed, signalling to Will.

"She's right Will, I say done," she looked up at him as she spoke and as he shook his hands again she took the opportunity to yank the chains so his head was near hers and hissed in his ear unseen by Sao Feng, "I told you to think about what you were doing. Now let me fix your mistakes!"

"Elizabeth, they're pirates, we can't let her go, she's seventeen," Will looked down at Lizzie and then turned to Ana, looking back to Elizabeth and pulling on the chain so she was somewhat in the middle.

"I was a seventeen year old Governor's daughter and I handled it. She came here herself Will, I think she has more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Elizabeth said as she pushed Will's chest and stood close to Ana.

"It's true William, I said done and it's going to be done," Ana hissed audibly this time.

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa asked, leaning forward for Ana's consent and then turning back to Sao Feng who was standing and surveying his 'prize' with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Done!" agreed Sao Feng as he ordered most of his men off the ship and had Ana unlocked from her irons, allowing her no time to say anything to anyone as she was bustled quickly off the _Black Pearl_ as it opened fire on Becketts' vessel, "we'll be seeing you in Shipwreck Cove, Captain."

**A/N: **Sorry if it's confusing that I have switched from Jack and Georgia swinging away to Ana and the crew bargaining with Sao Feng, but since the events happened at the same time, I wanted them to run at much the same time in the story, so that when everyone is brought together it's less confusing. I also really wanted to show Ana and Elizabeth's lack of disagreement towards each other with this chapter. I also wanted to clarify that Will is more protective, affectionate, etc towards Georgia because he's spent more time with her, Ana mostly being with Jack which is why Jack is the same with her. Thank you as always, Ange.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Back to Jack and Georgia and their landing on the _Black Pearl,_sorry if this confuses people, the switching between sisters and situations, but its just so that events run in order and they just seem to happen at the same time, sorry about that.

**Chapter 11**

"And that was without even a single drop of rum," Jack said loudly, attracting the attention of all the crew so they turned away from the water where the rope had disappeared to.

Georgia laughed at Barbossa as his look of concern faded immediately into disgust and he tucked away his sword, ambling away as she expected him to. Jack jumped down and then gestured to Ragetti, having him step over and help Georgia down by grabbing her waist.

"Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig," Jacks voice rang out as Georgia thanked Ragetti and walked to Jacks side, looking around for signs of Ana, Elizabeth or both.

"Jack wait," Georgia called, causing Jack to halt his orders and turn to look at her, "where's Ana? Or Lizzie?"

Jack considered her question and looked around, seeing no signs of either and turning to Will expectantly, a cold and somewhat threatening look in his eyes, "where are Ana and Elizabeth?"

"Ana was bargained to Sao Feng by Barbossa, Elizabeth and herself, she went for our freedom," Will shook his head as Pintel and Ragetti dragged him away, "Elizabeth is below deck, I tried to stop them Jack."

Jack turned away from Will and moved towards the helm, also seeming to ignore the news of Elizabeth. Georgia rushed after him and stood next to his side as he took over from Cotton, whacking her hand on the wheel to gain his attention.

"Who were you going to choose to save from Jones, Jack?" she questioned as he looked down at her, seeming to decide wether or not she was worth squishing to have to wipe off his shoes, "what is your problem with me anyway? I never did anything to you, I didn't kill you or Ana and I went to get you for all the right reasons!"

"I have no problem with you love," Jack said, his tone indicating he was telling the truth, "You just don't fit into my plan. I need Annie, and you need Annie, apart from that, we really have nothing to do with each other."

Georgia stared at him slack-jawed for a minute then regained her composure and pointed a finger in Jacks face, thrusting it at him as she spoke.

"You better not hurt her Jack. I know I'm only fifteen but I _will_ kill you," she threatened, standing back again and lowering her hand, "and she hates being called Annie."

"As to your first point," Jack said with all seriousness, "I wouldn't put it past you to kill me anyway, fifteen or not, hurt Annie or not. And as to your second, I'm well aware she doesn't like that name, which is why I never say it to her face."

Georgia laughed a little and turned to watch the sun sink a little lower into the sky, a question struck her for a minute and she faced Jack again, "Jack, you've known me for a while right? Why did you change your last name?"

Jack looked down at her again with slight surprise and then turned the wheel a little, the ship turning only slightly to the right, placing them back on course to Shipwreck Cove, much to the disappointment of half the crew.

"I suppose it's for much the same reason that you and your sister are known as Anamaria Scott and Georgia May Blackheart love," Jack said in response, looking down at Georgia, "everyone knows your sisters, one of you had to take a commercial name. Family is a lot of leverage, half this crew know your Gibbs daughters and half don't. All assume your names are Georgia and Ana, I doubt any of them are aware that they're sailing with two of the fiercest pirates in the world, Captain Anamaria Scott and her bloodthirsty first mate Georgia May Blackheart, your legends not quite as famous as mine of course."

"You're forgetting that I'm fifteen and my sister is only seventeen," Georgia stated in mild shock, "how do you know we've done half of what's talked about?"

"Was there for some of it," Jack said, looking back towards the horizon, "your dad was there for one or two things, and the best pirates are the ones that start out young, I was eighteen, your sister was sixteen and you were fourteen, that being when you started full time of course. We do what we're born to do and nothing else love, course most of the stories are elaborated on, but poetic license is implied in our occupation."

"I suppose you're right," Georgia said quietly, moving towards the stairs and taking a seat, "I hope Ana is alright with Sao Feng."

**********

Ana's hands snapped at the two Chinese women who tried to dress her up in a tight, traditional dress. Keeping the comfortable and easy to move clothes she was wearing seemed a good idea, but she eventually allowed the women to do up her hair and place a slightly heavy headdress on her head, glad that her hat had been left on the ship.

Shivering from the slight cold, due to a lack of coat, she accepted the finely patterned one they offered and hoped that Sao Feng wouldn't change any of his actions due to her lack of adorned apparel.

"By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free," he stated as he moved around the room, raising his eyebrows at her clothes but saying nothing, "Calypso. Not a name you fancy I imagine, out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you."

"We being who?" Ana asked, simply running with things, unaware if she was following the lines of the movie or not, smiling as he looked towards her with suspicion.

"You confirm it," he smiled as he picked up a leaf of some sort and placed it in his mouth whole to eat.

"I've confirmed what?" she asked with eyebrows raised, showing a confidence and carefree spirit on the outside that she was sure did not exist on the inside as she realized what was about to happen, "you haven't told me anything."

"The Brethren Court, not I. The first Brethren Court, who's decision I would have opposed," he stated loudly, circling around the post she had been backed into and slamming his hand against it, "they bound you to human form so the rule of the seas would belong to man and not…"

"To me," Ana finished for him, smiling as her plan came together and Sao Feng stopped pacing and stood at her side.

"But one such as you should never be anything less that what you are," he seemed to whisper, causing Ana's smile to disappear and form a pretty scowl on her face.

"Pretty speech from a captor," she seemed to seethe at him, putting on her best performance as a pissed off goddess and doing what she thought was a damn good job, "but words whispered through prison bars lose their charm."

Well aware now that she was quoting the movie, Ana threw a little extra effort in and moved away only a centimetre as Sao Feng's rancid breath came to her face with his speech.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts?" he asked, moving around again to stand in front of her, "all men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes," Ana said harshly, wondering how she even remembered what to say, loving the power behind the words as they left her mouth.

"I offer simply my desire," he said, stepping back a little more, answering her question of what he was to receive in return, "I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them."

Ana stayed where she was to answer but moved forwards suddenly, as if vaguely aware it was important, "and if I should choose, not?"

"Then I will take," he said huskily, moving forwards a little and capturing her throat in his hands, causing her hands to move in an automatic reaction as he pushed her back to the post, "your fury."

Ana managed to scratch his neck with her nails and bite down slightly on his tongue, gasping for air and trying to get rid of the bad taste that was now in her mouth as she pushed him away and into the table a few feet away.

He glared at her and she backed away around the post a little more, gasping and falling to her backside as a cannonball shot through the wall and straight into Sao Feng, shocking her as she'd forgotten it was about to happen.

The headdress fell away and let the front pieces of her hair fall away, the front layers having had the coloured material removed. Pushing away the hair in her face she edged towards Sao Feng, grasping his outstretched hand as she fell to the floor beside him, observing the huge wooden stake that was sticking out of his chest.

The Pirate Lord reached up and pulled his necklace away form his neck and handed it to Ana, looking at her teary eyes in surprise, smiling slightly as she reached to take the trinket.

"With all nine pieces of eight…you will be free," he whispered hoarsely, breaking out into a fit of coughs, "take it! You are Captain now."

Ana stuttered out a shaking breath and gasped slightly in surprise as Sao Fengs hand grabbed hers and pulled it to his chest, causing her head to move within inches of his own, "Go in my place to Shipwreck cove."

Sao Feng seemed to smile as he breathed out, not inhaling again as Huang ran down the stairs shouting, "Captain! The ship is taken. We cannot…Sao? What did he tell you?"

Ana looked towards the first mate and blinked, holding up the trinket and setting forwards toward him, "he made me captain."

She followed the man as he dashed up the stairs, trying to think of what it was she was supposed to do now. From the back of her mind she could swear she remembered having a similar situation to deal with before, but dismissed the feeling as she emerged on deck to be grabbed by a navy soldier and held with a sword at her throat.

"You are not my captain!" she heard the bitter hiss from beside her as Huang struggled with the same situation.

She heard Elizabeth's name trail off and looked up to see James Norrington standing a few feet away, hope nagging at her insides considering she had forgotten about Davy Jones interception in her plan.

"James!" she yelled sharply, gaining his attention and getting free form the guard that was holding her, "James!"

She ran down the stairs and stopped just in front of him, gripping his vest and praying that her next trick would work, "James, its me Ana, Will's friend, I helped save Elizabeth last year, I was with you when you found the heart remember?"

Recognition lit up his face and he gripped tight to her shoulders, looking at her properly and then hugging her briefly, a lot less uptight now that he had been through hell and back chasing Jack and the heart.

"Ana, where's Elizabeth? Is she safe?" he was slightly shaking her now and Ana found it disconcerting, still reeling from the explosions, "her father will be overjoyed if he finds out she's alive."

"We saw him already James," Ana said softly, placing her hands lightly on his chest, "Jack and I were eaten by the Kraken and the others came to save us, we saw him on our way out of the reach beyond worlds. He's dead James."

James seemed to slacken his grip and then tightened it again, moving closer to Ana's face and giving her a look of confusion, "no, that can't be true. He returned to England."

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that? Because trust me James, Weatherby is as dead I was, peace kept us from saving him as well though," Ana's voice was turning hard and James was pulling her closer towards him as Jones questioned her crew.

"Who among you do you name as Captain?" he spat in his Irish accent, scaring Ana considering this is the first time she had really met him, or even seen him in person. All the crew spoke in Chinese and pointed at Ana, causing James to look down at her as if he wanted to resume conversation but was being forced to let go.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig," James ordered as Jones made his way towards Ana with a disbelieving look on his face, "the Captain shall have my quarters."

Ana smiled at James and then frowned again, biting her tongue on the inside of her mouth as Jones hobbled away and then addressing James, "Thank you sir. But I'll be remaining with my crew."

"Ana," James said quietly, "please. I swear. I did not know."

"What didn't you know James? There is so many things I can think of I need you to specify," Ana felt a little bad, but pressed on, determined to get the help she needed from the commodore, "top of my list; which side you chose? Well now you do."

Ana threw her arm to the side and James was forced to let go of her, watching as she stepped back with her crew and was led to the brig by the fish people. She knew why Georgia was the more fearsome of the two of them, even if she was the youngest, they looked to be much the same age anyway. It was that Ana felt guilt when she said something like she had just said to James, and she could only just pull it together when someone died.

**A/N: **a little insight into the girls hopefully, and a little background. The name change thing made sense, and I also didn't think that Captain Anamaria Gibbs or Georgia May Gibbs sounded very good or pirate-like. As Jack said sometime or another in the movie, pirates aren't very original when naming things; hence Scott and Blackheart; one average and one cliché, terribly sorry to anyone with those names, no offence intended. Thanks fro reading, Ange.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ana paced back and forward in the cell, kicking at the bars and ignoring the looks form her crew as she groaned in frustration. What was she supposed to do now? There was at least half an hour until James would hopefully come to the rescue.

A crunching from the wall behind her and some scared Chinese mutterings caused Ana to turn and come face to coral with Bootstrap Bill Turner. Curling her arm around a post and allowing her crew to surround her, she looked on in disbelief as the face moved away from the wall to form a body.

"Bill Turner? That's my name. How do you know my name?" the figure asked as it advanced towards Ana, causing her to tighten her arm on the post for comfort, "how do you know my name?"

"I know your son," she stammered, momentarily taken aback by the figure, the coral and sea creatures forming the face more frightening in person than in picture, "Will, he's trying to get to you."

The man seemed to think for a minute and then opened his eyes wider, smiling and beginning to laugh in a manner that suggested he hadn't done so in a long time, "my son! Will, he's going to come get me," the laughter fell away from him and he seemed to really look at Ana, reaching out but pulling back at the last minute, "but he won't come. He can't, it's because of you!"

"Me? No, he wants to come save you, he's tried already," Ana tried to comfort the man as he sat back down, "he chose you. He chose you over Jack, he will come."

"Tell him not to then," the figure roared and spun back to face Ana, "he has to pick you Elizabeth, I'd pick you. Serving life in the dead seas isn't something I want for him."

Ana frowned and opened her mouth to speak, words failing her momentarily before she thought of what to say, "I'm not Elizabeth, I'm Ana, Georgia, my sister and I know Will. He wants to save you, nothing I say will stop him."

"More reason," Bootstrap said as he sank back into the wall, "you're part of the crew you're part of the ship. Why become ship parts when you have a woman you love and two more to protect, he has sisters now. Tell him not to come."

Ana stared at the wall with the head protruding and turned away with big, sad eyes. Now she would help Will save his father, but she had to figure out who should stab the heart first. It couldn't be Will, she realized, and Jack wouldn't do either. Lizzie couldn't do it, and she and Georgia had to get back and that was not the way.

**********

Georgia watched Will cut the rope he had used to tie a dead body to a barrel, and then watched him turn his knife over in his hands, pinching herself to stay awake since she had been hiding there for over an hour, just watching and waiting for Jack to make a appearance.

Without fail he had climbed down from some rigging and walked across a protruding ledge, laying himself down on it lazily and without making any noise, much like a cat. She also knew he was probably aware that she was there, having to have seen her from the rigging as he made his way down.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected," he finally called to Will over the noise of the ship, smirking from his place near some sail ties and using the rope to quickly pull himself to his feet, beginning to talk again as Will pointed the knife at him, "William, do you notice anything? Rather, do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?"

"You haven't raised an alarm," Will said quickly, aware that Jack could do so at any minute and most likely thinking that that was precisely his plan.

"Odd isn't it? Odder than the fact that young Georgia over there hasn't either, but not as odd as this," he said with a smile, gesturing to where Georgia was hiding and then coaxing her out before pointing to his feet and the body tied to the barrel that was resting there, "come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

Will gave a twisted kind of smile and turned from Jack to Georgia, looking back at the barrel body and answering Jack's question, "I said to myself, 'think like Jack'."

"And this is what you arrived at?" Jack asked with a look of distaste on his face, glancing to the bodies and then back at Will and Georgia, "Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove to gain his trust accomplish your own ends? Its like you don't know me at all, mate."

Georgia scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, giving Jack a pointed look and then looking towards Will, shrugging her shoulders and giving a smile that should have read something along the lines of 'don't ask me, I'm not getting involved'.

"And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" Jack began again, balancing extremely well on the rounded support beam, "Ah. You've not seen fit to trust her with it."

Jack's boots barely made a sound as he walked down the beam and jumped off, landing next to Will who had turned away from him and was now facing Georgia, head downcast.

"I'm losing her Jack," he stated sadly, "every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

Georgia watched Jack as Will spoke and softened her look, seeing how compassionate the older pirate could be and wondering how she had never seen that conveyed to quite the right extent in the movie.

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain," Jack said quietly, showing slight empathy as he accomplished his own ends, "if I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket…avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones.'

"Who?" Will said stupidly and Georgia shook her head, stepping forwards and moving her hand from her brow, walking to Will and putting her hand to his face, catching his chin in her fingers and turning his face in Jacks direction, "you?"

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling ones priorities," Jack said as he wiped the smile off his face and walked back towards Will, "just ask An…"

He trailed off and looked around, shaking his head and then looking back at Will, continuing his previous train of thought, "I slip aboard the _Dutchman_, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free form his debt, you're free to be with your charming murderess."

"Forgetting one thing," Georgia tried to put in, but was cut off by Will as he pondered Jacks idea and put forward the consequences.

"You're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the _Dutchman_," Will said in slight disbelief, more anger showing through at the thought of being so close to having everything he wants only to have it ruined, "forever?"

"No, mate I'm free forever," Jack said, squishing all Will's worries and showing just how upset about dying he really was, "free to sail the seas beyond the edge of the map. Free from death itself."

"You have to do the job though, Jack," Will stated a little harshly for the situation, ignoring Georgia as she tried to say something again, "you have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones."

Will moved his fingers over his chin to describe a beard and Jack groaned, showing a slightly disgusted expression, "I don't have the face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for something, eh?"

Jack pasted on a ridiculous grin again and made a weird noise, rummaging over his sash and pulling his compass off, handing it to Will, gaining the response he thought he wouldn't receive, "what's this for?"

Georgia sighed again and rolled her eyes at Jack who smiled back in recognition of what she was trying to convey, "think like me and it'll come to you," he advised Will, stepping into his personal space and breathing right in his face as he looked up, causing him to pull backwards and tumble off the side of the _Pearl_.

Georgia ran to the side with a gasp and watched as Jack pushed the body and the barrel overboard, turning to her and stepping forward.

"No way, nuh uh," she said loudly, waving her finger back and forward, "what did I do to deserve that?"

"Didn't raise an alarm love," Jack smirked, stepping a little closer and moving his hands about, "I know why I didn't, but I'm afraid I can't trust you. Hopefully your sister'll forgive me. My regards to Davy Jones."

Georgia screamed as he pushed her overboard, sending her plunging into the water and then spluttering as she rose to the surface, holding her hat to her head tightly as Will pulled her to the barrel.

"Fine mess you've gotten us in," she snarled as he held her to the barrel, compass in one hand and the other clinging to a rope, "is thinking really so hard Will?"

"I hate him," was her only reply as she coughed up a little water and finally shut her eyes, listening to Wills rhythmic breathing and ranting as he opened and closed the compass, "I really hate him."

**A/N: **hmmm, trouble in paradise, two crew members overboard, a pirate with bad breath I think I added enough to that last bit, hopefully anyway. As for Ana's parts insolence, empathy, ranting madmen; everything seems to be right there. Please let me know what you think. I have to say that this chapter has given me my favourite line yet, _"Fine mess you've gotten us in," she snarled as he held her to the barrel, compass in one hand and the other clinging to a rope, "is thinking really so hard Will?"_ so like someone I know, if you're reading and know I'm talking about you; I love you. Thanks for reading, Ange.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ana placed an insolent look on her face as she spun to see James unlocking her cell. The crew stood around her and looked on, some in disbelief and others with blank, unreadable looks as events unfolded in front of their eyes.

"Come with me," James said, standing and motioning out of the cell, looking back at the crew and Ana as she stayed rooted to her spot near the wall, patience obviously being one of his strong points as he looked back and gestured again, "quickly."

Ana nodded to Huang and he whispered to the crew in Chinese, moving swiftly out of the door before them and leading them past James up a staircase, "What are you doing?"

"Choosing a side," James said as he looked down at Ana's distrusting face and watched the crew file out, motioning for her to do the same, "by the gods I hope it's the right one."

They managed to escape the brig quickly and were moving well across a ledge on the side of the _Dutchman_, James having taken an alternate route so that he would be visible enough to work from the inside when all was over. As Ana stopped for a minute to watch him move to where her crew were now climbing across a rope to her ship, someone behind her whispered in rough English to move before it was too late.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove," James said quickly as Ana dropped down beside him, "Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them."

"I think its too late James," Ana said softly, watching him look around wildly and then turn to face her with a questioning look on his face, "I don't know if she'll forgive you now."

"I had nothing to do with her father's death," he stated with defiance, moving towards Ana slightly and moving his hand across the air in front, "but that does not absolve me of my other sins."

Ana watched as he turned his head to the side, eyes downcast and felt her heart go out to him. She heard a noise from above and the shuffling that suggested someone was coming down, but it had been dismissed by the crew as the noise of the ship, "you have to come with us. James you have to come. Come with me to Elizabeth."

She ducked and looked above as James grabbed her wrist and did the same, responding to the call of 'who goes there' from Will's father. James pushed her to the railing and held his arm out in front of her, drawing the sword Will had made him so long ago.

"Go. I will follow," he said in slight panic, watching the place where Bootstrap Bill had disappeared from carefully, "my destiny has touched with yours, Ana. It's been entwined with Elizabeth's but they've never been joined."

His sombre expression as he delivered the response to her statement that he was lying made Ana's heart flip over; this couldn't happen. She knew somehow that James was part of the plan, it was necessary, even if it was a risk, for him to make it back to her ship and to Shipwreck Cove.

"No," she screamed up at him, "you have to come, its necessary, I know it. Just climb up the rope, I won't leave without you."

He hugged her and shook his head, telling her to go, and to go now, but she stubbornly refused. Pulling out one of her daggers and admiring the pattern on the side she pushed James arm away and stepped forward, catching Bootstrap by surprise as he rounded the corner, and flinging her dagger to pin him to the ship by his coral.

She watched as the ships wall covered around him and he melded into the encrusted surface, looking at her with glazed eyes and muttering to himself. She turned to James quickly, hoping that Bootstrap would remain confused long enough for them to make escape and shoved him towards the line.

"Go! We haven't got time to argue," Ana yelled at him, watching him climb onto the line and begin to make his way across, climbing up herself and looking back at Bootstrap, glad her plan had succeeded in keeping him quiet, "I'm sorry, Bootstrap."

Moving quickly along the line behind James she caught the glimmer of recognition in Bootstraps eyes and shook her head from side to side, yelling to the crew to move faster.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship," she heard Bootstrap call, moving out of the wall and raising his voice, "part of the crew, part of the ship. Prisoner escape! All hands, prisoner escape!"

"Belay that!" she heard James yell from his current position, grabbing her around the waist and hauling her in front of him so she could continue, "Belay that order!"

Ana screamed as she saw James take out his pistol, shooting the rope that was holding them in the air, looking frantically towards her then the ship. As she broke the surface and coughed out, she saw a spear shoot into the water and a pool of red stain the oceans surface as James came up for air.

"James! James no, you have to come!" she screamed at him as she treaded water close to him, thrashing about frantically as one of her crew members grabbed her by the arm and started towing her along, "no! Get him, get him now!"

The crew member let off a loud Chinese curse, obvious even to Ana, but followed her order anyway. Swimming on her own to the ship, she watched the deck of the _Dutchman_ as Jones appeared near Bootstrap and laughed towards the water, cackling as he looked away from them, noticeably ecstatic with the turn of events that left him in control of his own ship.

Grabbing the rope the crew had ready and taking James' good arm as the helpful crew member passed it to her, she felt them all being hauled upwards, relieved that the crew member could support his own weight and most of James.

She surveyed the damage as they were pulled onto deck and ripped the spear from James arm, allowing Huang to take over, quickly tying off the wound and then helping James to stand.

"He said I'd be fine," James nodded to Ana as Huang moved off muttering in Chinese, "I would've probably been better off staying with the _Dutchman_, I might've been more use."

"You would've died," Ana whispered to herself as she walked James to her cabin, showing him in then yelling orders to her crew, "you would've died."

**A/N: **so she saved James, though we don't know why yet. To stab the heart? I'm not sure, but I do think that it was unnecessary for James to die anyway. Thanks as always, Ange.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Georgia accepted the teacup that Beckett offered her and shook her head as he went to place sugar in it. Will accepted as well and rubbed up and down on Georgia's shoulder, trying to make her warmer as she shivered under her blanket and glared at Beckett.

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup," Jones snarled as he made his entrance into the small room, taking a look at everyone and lingering on Georgia, probably recognizing her resemblance to Anamaria, chuckling as Beckett pointed to Will, stating that they knew each other, "Come to join my crew again, Master Turner. Maybe your bringing along my escaped prisoners little friend here."

"Not yours. His," Will said rather calmly, enjoying the insult to Jones as it left his mouth and pulling Georgia a little closer, "as for Georgia, I have no idea who your prisoners are or her relations. Jack Sparrow sends his regards."

Georgia struggled to remain under control and not smile as Jones twisted up his face and questioned Will's words, glaring down at the three people gathered around the small table and stopping on Beckett's rather strained face.

"You didn't tell him," Will said in mock disbelief, looking back towards Jones and taking a sip of his tea, "we rescued Jack from the Locker along with the_ Black Pearl_ and a lady friend of his. Not Elizabeth, I might add."

"What else have you not told me?" Jones asked with a little offence, stepping towards Beckett and brushing Georgia's side with one of his tentacles as he went, causing her to coil into Will a little more.

"There is an issue far more troublesome," Beckett said as he stood and moved away, turning towards the window and back and drinking from his own tea, "I believe you're familiar with a person called Calypso."

"Not a person," Jones said after much squinting and scrunching up of his face, "a heathen god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash, the world is well rid of her."

Georgia looked on at Jones and bit her tongue as he turned around and looked at her, Will's intrigue becoming annoying to all in the room, "not quite so well actually. The Brethren Court intends to release her."

"No! They cannot!" Jones spat as he spun around, tentacles flying wildly around his face as he did, "the First Court promised to imprison her forever. That was our agreement… I showed them how to bind her. She could not be trusted. I… She gave me no choice. We must act before they release her."

Georgia shoved Will's chest as he went to speak and lifted a finger to her lips, signalling to herself, "You loved her. She's the one. And then you betrayed her."

"She pretended to love me," Jones spat as he advanced on Georgia and Will, "she betrayed me!"

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder," Will said carelessly as he stood and walked around Georgia, facing Jones and putting his teacup down on its saucer, only to have it knocked to the ground by Jones and raising Becketts' attention, "I hadn't finished that."

Will glared at Jones and walked closer to Beckett, speaking to both as he went, "you will free my father. And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety, along with my own and Georgia's."

"You're terms are steep, Mr. Turner," Beckett said as he eyed Georgia and turned towards Jones, "we will expect fair value in return."

"There is only one price I will accept: Calypso murdered," Jones roared from his side of the room as Georgia made her move to Will's side, watching his face as he considered the statement.

"Calypso's aboard the_ Black Pearl_," Will said cheekily, "Jack has sailed the _Black Pearl _to Shipwreck Cove."

Georgia shoved Will's chest and glared up at him, "I wonder how many betrayal's it'll take for you to cut your heart out. I can't believe you considered this."

She unhooked the compass from Will's belt without anyone noticing and turned to stand beside him, ignoring the look he gave her and whatever it was he was opening his mouth to say, turning to Beckett and motioning for him to speak.

"And with you no longer aboard her, how do you expect to lead us there?" Beckett said curtly as he smiled briefly at Georgia and then looked towards Jones who was advancing on the pair, "Mr. Turner?"

Will went for the compass on his belt after a minute and then blanched as he found nothing, allowing time for Georgia to step forward and dangle the effect in their faces, smile stretched across her face.

"What is it you want most?" she purred as Beckett smiled at the trinket and then looked back up at her face, "course, now I get to add my little condition; Will gets everything he just asked you for, and I get freedom for me and Ana."

**A/N: **Just a short chapter to see how Will and Georgia were going. Thanks, Ange.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us," Jack's voice reached Ana's ears as she burst through the door and pulled out Sao Feng's sword from a sheath next to hers on her sash.

"Sao Feng is dead," she stated boldly, watching as all the pirate lords and their crews turned to look at her and smiling a little at her father and Jack, eyes roving the crowd for Georgia, "he fell to the _Flying Dutchman_."

She moved forwards and thrust the sword into the globe, containing the swords of all other pirates' lords, just as Huang had instructed her to do. She caught Elizabeth's eye and the small smile she produced, quickly fading into sorrow as she looked away.

"He made you Captain? They're giving the bloody title away now," Jack smiled as Ana walked towards him and took her place at the large table, "nice to see you love."

Ana coughed to raise her voice above the crowd and shouted the words she guessed most did not want to hear, "listen, you have to listen to me. Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett and they are on their way here."

James stepped forwards from behind her crew and nodded to Elizabeth, coaxing a smile and going to stand behind her in his new pirate's clothes, causing Ana to lose focus for a minute and turn to Jack.

"Where's Georgia?" she asked him quietly, leaning close as the pirates squabbled around her and ignoring the Chinese mutterings from Huang and the others, "Jack, where is she?"

"You'll find out soon enough love," Jack said briefly, "you didn't have to bring Norrington along, now not only will we all be killed, we'll be killed in the most boring and unimaginative ways possible."

"Seriously where's Georgia?" Ana asked again as she smiled at Jacks quip and turned to look at Barbossa as he assured people the betrayer was most likely not among them, "Jack?"

"She's not among us," he said walking to Barbossa's other side and calling over his shoulder, "though you most likely have young William to thank for that and our secret location becoming less…secret."

"It matters not how they found us," Barbossa yelled out over Jack and Ana causing her to look up at him with an annoyed expression and rolling her eyes, aware of what was to come, "the question is, what will we do now they have?"

"We fight," she heard Elizabeth say from the back of a crowd, pulling her forward and standing her beside her she smiled and seconded the motion, or rather put it forward officially, "we fight!"

"Shipwreck cove is a well supplied fortress," Mistress Ching, announced as if Ana and Elizabeth were the dumbest people on Earth, "there is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

"There be a third course," Barbossa began stepping around Ana and Elizabeth to walk to a more open spot of the table, continuing his speech, "in another age, at this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake."

"Oh we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true," Barbossa made a noise with his hand as he slammed it to the table and looked around at the lords, moving around past Ana and Lizzie again, "Gentlemen. Ladies. We must free Calypso."

He was met with silence for a few minutes and then the clamour of pirates and cries of 'shoot him' and 'cut out his tongue'.

"Shoot him, cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard," Jack said, causing Ana to laugh and then put on a serious face again as Huang stepped forward and said that Sao Feng would have agreed.

"Calypso was our enemy then, and she will be our enemy now," one of the lords shouted, another two contributing to the conversation, "I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso."

"You threaten me?" the French pirate lord Chevalle yelled as he stepped towards the shorter, Spanish pirate, the French and Spanish crews advancing on each other as the Spanish replied, "I silence you."

Punches were thrown and shouts erupted, a few pistols going off and one man being slammed onto the table, being thrown off the end Ana was at, her crew and Jack and Barbossa's just looking on, some with bored expressions and some that were making sympathetic facial expressions for those who were being hurt.

"This is madness," Ana breathed as a few rum bottles were smashed over some heads, coins and things flying everywhere and more weapons being drawn, "utter madness."

"This is politics," Jack responded as he caught a rum bottle being thrown his way and smashed it over a nearby persons head, dropping the neck on top of him as he fell to the ground and then ducking to the side like Barbossa as a shot that was fired flew past their heads.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us," Elizabeth and James chorused as they dodged a flying dagger and then shuffled off to stand with Gibbs and the rest of the crew, Barbossa responding with, "if they not be here already."

Ana watched as Barbossa climbed up onto the table and fired his gun into the air, the explosion echoing around the room louder than any of the others and causing all the pirates to release their current punching bag and look his way.

"It was the First Court, what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free," Barbossa exclaimed to all the pirates, "and in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I," Jack questioned comically, moving from his standing position and watching Barbossa as he climbed down and asked Jack if he had a better alternative, causing Jack to begin wandering around the table, "Cuttlefish. Aye. Let us not, dear friends, forget our…"

"Dear friends?" Ana suggested as Jack made his way to the first person at the table, smiling and waving his hands around as usual.

"Thanks, love. Dear friends, the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together, they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it. Or…or fish nature," he placed his hands on Mistress Chings shoulders and bent down so his face was near hers, completely missing the looks from two of her crew members who went for their swords, "so yes, we could hold up here well-provisioned and well-armed, and half of us will be dead within the month. Which seems quite grim to me, any way you slice it."

"Or," Jack grimaced as a large man stepped in his way and edged around him quickly to place his hands on another lords chair, "as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray she will be merciful. I rather doubt it."

"Can we in fact pretend she's anything more than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot," Jack stepped around the Spanish lord and began speaking in a different language, annoying Ana slightly, even though she was enjoying the whole show, "Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio. We are left with but one option. I agree with, and I hate to say it but I think you all knew it was coming…Captain Scott. We must fight."

Ana looked at Jack in confusion and then pointed at herself, mouthing the word me and gaining a nod in reply. She sent a puzzled look at her father and then smiled, raising her head a little and grinning at Elizabeth, James and Gibbs.

"You've always run from a fight!" Barbossa shouted over at Jack from beside Ana and looked away from her disgusted with the way things were turning out, "you have so."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Ana form his new position at her side and they watched the verbal tennis match of 'have so''s and 'have not''s, Ana smiling when Jack ended it with a haughty expression, "have not. Slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here and now that is what we all must do: we must fight to run away."

Ana hugged her father as he shouted a loud 'Aye' and then smiled as everyone else joined in, frowning at Barbossa as he crossed his arms and spoke to the crowd, "as per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."

"You made that up," Jack said accusingly as he pointed his finger at Barbossa, gaining a haughty smile from the man.

"Did I, now?" Barbossa smiled again, raising his voice and shouting around the room to no one in particular, "I call on Cap'n Teague, keeper of the code."

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly. Hang the…" the lords speaker began, but was cut off by Ana as she pushed Barbossa aside and moved towards the man, pushing him roughly to the side and then ducking as a shot rang out and a bullet sped into the wooden post that was a few millimetres above Ana's head.

"Don't even," Ana yelled as she stood and brushed off her new coat, moving back beside Barbossa and ignoring the looks she was receiving, glaring across as Sri Sumbhajee, "I'll shoot you myself."

"The code is the law," a man recognized by Ana as Captain Teague blew the smoke from his pistol and made his way from his perch, walking forwards to a terrified Jack and speaking to his back, "you're in my way, boy."

Jack shuffled aside and bit his lip, glancing at Ana again and again as Teague gestured for the code to be brought forward, watching as two elderly men carried it forward. Whistling, Teague looked to the side and waited for the adorable dog to bring him the keys, shrugging his shoulders and muttering about sea turtles as he unlocked the giant codex.

Ana smiled at Jack and nodded as he leant over Teague's shoulder, making it obvious they were related, one because of their appearance and dress sense and two because he was the only one game enough to go within a few feet of the pirate captain, even going so close as to read the code.

"Barbossa is right," Teague stated, looking up at the captain and then stepping back with a bit of a disrespectful look as Jack pushed forward, running his own finger down the code and its contents.

"Let me see," Jack murmured as he poured over the contents on the page, many other pirates trying to get in a look but moving back as Teague glared at them, "'it shall be the duties, as the king, to declare war, parlay with shared adversaries…something about a ring…' Fancy that."

"There has not been a king since the First Court, and that is not likely to change," Chevalle said to Jack and most of the other pirates nodded, Teague contributing as he turned away to take a seat in the corner with a guitar, "not likely."

"Why is it not likely?" Elizabeth asked from behind Ana, causing Gibbs to turn with her and explain.

"See, pirate king is elected by popular vote," Gibbs said quickly, "and each pirate only ever votes for hisself," Barbossa added, looking towards Ana as if challenging her to argue, "He's right unfortunately."

Ana shrugged and turned back to Jack not sure how the vote would go now Lizzie wasn't up for election. Jack smiled and opened his arms wide, moving his hands around and calling for a vote as his father began playing the guitar.

"I vote for Ammand the corsair."

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman."

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee."

"Mistress Ching."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Anamaria Scott."

"Barbossa."

"Vallenueva!"

Teague's playing was attracting Ana's attention from the corner as she looked to see him staring at her. Quickly looking away she turned to see a few of the Lords eyeing her, obviously hearing the name before.

"Anamaria Scott," Jack said with a smile as he stared at Ana form across the table, eyes lighting up as Barbossa and Ana looked at him in confusion and disbelief, Ana being sure that Jack would have gone for Vallenueva, someone who he could have easily controlled.

"What?" Barbossa snapped as Ana's jaw dropped in much the same manner of Gibbs's next to her, following suit of Elizabeth, James and many of the other pirates.

"I know, curious isn't it," Jack smiled again, looking around at the pirates as they yelled amongst themselves, Jocard yelling at him to vote for him instead, "am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?"

Teague's string broke and he looked up at the table causing every lord to lower into their chairs and hush their crews, leaving only those without chairs, Jack and Mistress Ching standing.

"Very well," she said as she turned to Ana with her hand outstretched, "what say you Captain Scott, king of the Brethren Court?"

Ana looked at Jack and caught his smile, then looked back up Barbossa and Gibbs, ignoring the curious glances of James and Lizzie and holding the stare of Captain Teague.

"Prepare every vessel that floats," she started, seeing Jack nod along with her words as she went, still looking at Teague, "at dawn, we go to war with the company."

She finally broke Teague's gaze and looked to Jack, smiling as he did, showing her his gold teeth and nodding his head, watching as everyone shouted agreement and cocking his head to the side as Sri Sumbhajee pronounced the allegiance of the lords in a squeaky high-pitched voice.

Ana ducked out of the crowd and moved to a quieter spot against the wall, wondering how Georgia was doing with Beckett and Jones. Her following Will was not part of the plan, she was supposed to be on the Black Pearl, keeping an eye on Jack. Thinking of the pirate she edged along the wall and stopped a fair few feet away from them, blocked by the French pirates who were drinking a toast with their captain.

"What?" she heard him say as he turned away, looking at his father, "you've seen it all, done it all. You survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive?"

Ana had to inch closer along the wall to hear the last part, pirates drowning out their conversation until she was only six feet away, still concealed by pirates to Jack, and she hoped his father to. The implications of Jacks question nagged at her and she wondered what it was that had happened while she was with Sao Feng and his crew, hoping Georgia hadn't messed up their plan by going with Will.

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie," Teague said as he stood and placed his guitar on the floor, moving to face Jack and catching a glimpse of Ana as he did so, turning his head back towards Jack and leaving Ana with the feeling she had done something incredibly wrong, "the trick is living with yourself forever."

Teague took a step around Jack and moved towards Ana who was standing against the wall, placing a hand out in front of him and using his finger to gesture her to move forwards, stepping back in front of Jack and watching her sheepishly slink forwards with him.

"You're the first pirate king in four courts," he said as he looked down on her and then looked towards his son, seeing that his news was being taken in with the sad and somewhat distant look on Jacks face, "I don't know what your plan was Jackie, but killing a seventeen year old girl was not going to help you with the trick."

Jacks look became focused and slightly angered at his father's words, causing him to quickly turn to Ana and shake his head with a sincere look in his eyes, "I technically already did that mate, I won't be doing it again."

"Remember Jackie, that the trick is living with yourself," Teague said again as he pulled a ring from his pocket and placed it in Anamaria's hand, curling her fingers around it, "for the trouble my boy's caused.'

Ana looked the ring over in her hands and opened her mouth, trying to think of something to say but not finding any words. Jack examined the ring and nodded, as if proclaiming it fitting and then got a nervous look on his face, "how's mum?"

Teague held up a shrivelled brown head, covered in white straw-like hair and dangled it in Jacks face, saying nothing as he looked down at his son and Ana as she looked on with a blank expression, afraid to do or say the wrong thing.

"She looks great," Jack said with a smile as he looked at the head that was literally millimetres from his face, quickly letting the smile leave his face and turning to Ana, placing a hand round her shoulders and steering her away from his father with a small bow to the man.

**A/N: **Sorry if this dragged out but I had to introduce the ring into the story; it becomes important later. Also sorry if the switching between the girls is becoming confusing, but as I've said before, events happen at the same time and they need to do that in the story as well so that when they all meet up everything goes to my very vague concept of a plan. Thanks for so far, Ange.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ana waited at the front of the _Black Pearl_, standing only a little way in front of Jack as she waited for the enemy ships to arrive on the horizon and surveying the vessels lined up on her side, her own ship next to the _Pearl_, sporting Huang at the helm, Barbossa and Marty hanging over the _Black Pearls_ side to spot the ships as soon as possible.

"The enemy is here! Lets take them," she heard Marty yell from beside her as a single ship came through the fog and became visible, rousing a ring of shouts and the clanking of weaponry from the crew.

"Not yet, remain calm," Ana shouted as Jack stepped forwards, "wait and watch, Sai Ming, cross to Huang and tell him to hold back the crew!"

Ana's jaw dropped as she saw the tens of thousands of more ships approach on the horizon and her crew stopped shouting just before Cotton's parrot cried to abandon ship and flew off. She noticed the looks Jack was getting and snapped a word in Chinese that forced them all to look away, leaving Jack to ask for Parley.

"We have to go ashore to meet them your majesty," Barbossa smiled down at her with a look that stated he was right all along, "who be you choosing to take with us?"

"Jack, I need you to come ashore. Barbossa you'll follow and Elizabeth," Ana said matter-of-factly, glaring up at Barbossa and shouting an order to her father to take control of the _Pearl_. He nodded and kissed his daughter on the head as he turned away and prepared a boat for them.

"I think you be mistaken miss," Barbossa smiled down at her and crossed his arms over his chest again, "the protocol for these types of situations is three people to go speak, Jack, Elizabeth, you and myself adds to four."

"Beckett will bring Jones along either way and they wish to trade Will and Georgia, they'll be taking four," she spat up at the older captain and moved towards the rail, ignoring anyone who looked at her funny, "and if they don't then we will and it won't matter. If I'm right it doesn't state anywhere in the code that three is the limit, and if it does then I guess I'll be breaking that particular guideline."

Jack nodded in agreement with Ana and jumped down into the boat, helping her in with his hand and then shuffling them over so Elizabeth could get down, followed by Barbossa, the last taking up the oars and rowing them to shore.

**********

Georgia waited with Will on the shore, standing on the end of the line and placing one hand on her hip, the other hanging by her side and matching the defiant look on her face.

As she saw Ana approach walking in between Jack and Lizzie, Barbossa on Elizabeth's other side, she wondered who had won the vote, and why each person was there, knowing full well that Ana wouldn't trade Jack.

As the four of them stopped a few metres away, Georgia eyed Ana and caught the signal she gave, moving her hand to her face and pulling her hair back as if she was going to put it in a ponytail then moving her hands back by her sides, one on the hilt of her sword and another on her hip.

"You be the curs that led these wolves to door," Barbossa snarled at Georgia and Will, earning himself a sneer from Ana's sister and a bitten tongue from Will.

"Don't blame the girl she was just saving herself," Beckett smiled as he delivered the news and turned back to the others, "and no use blaming Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

Barbossa looked across, followed by Elizabeth, Ana merely held Beckett's gaze and then looked at Jack, quickly turning back as Jack took a look out at the ocean and then back towards the others.

"My hands are clean in this," Jack said as Elizabeth and Barbossa gave him a betrayed look and then rolled their eyes, "figuratively."

Ana ignored him and looked towards Will, knowing he was next to speak and preparing herself for the trades to come, "My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke," Jack smiled back at Will and made a motion with his hand to catch Ana's attention without any luck, "Listen to the tool."

Georgia scoffed and smiled at Ana as she looked her way, turning back to Beckett and missing the cue to speak about Will's father. To busy trying to think of what to do about trading Jack, not wanting him to lose all trust he had left.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett asked as he held up the compass and watching Barbossa roll his head in frustration, "you made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates. And here they are. Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward."

Jack caught the compass and looked down as Jones stated his debt was still to be satisfied, sending one last chance look at Ana and bowing his head again as she gave him a small smile, "that debt was paid, mate, with some help. Technically, I escaped, so, technically I didn't."

"I propose an exchange," Ana said cutting in and causing Jack to look at her in alarm, quickly shaking her head at him to reassure him she spoke again, "I'll exchange myself for Georgia."

Ana was met with three looks of disbelief crossing on outrage, two looks of smugness, one look of desperation and a refreshing nothing from Georgia. She kept her face serious and stared at Beckett as he and Jones looked back at her, "what makes you any more valuable than her?"

"For starters," Georgia began as she stepped forward a little, attracting all the attention as Ana removed the bauble from Sao Fengs necklace and a large ring from her finger, "she is the one who escaped the Locker with Jack, and if I'm not mistaken, she's pirate king of the Brethren Court."

Will's mouth dropped open and then closed and became a scowl of confusion as he realized he had no idea what they were talking about. Jack was looking at Georgia with a scrunched up look on his face and Elizabeth and Barbossa were rubbing their hands over their foreheads as they cursed themselves for having their secret blown.

"Ah, so you're Jacks lady friend," Beckett smiled as Jack showed his distaste for the plan and then spun to look at him in surprise, looking at Ana and then back at Beckett as she did the same for Jack.

"No," they chorused in unison, causing all eyes to look at them and eyebrows to become raised, "I'm seventeen!" "She's seventeen!" "And he's…!" "Not seventeen."

Their protests died down and they looked back at Jones and Beckett as they began to talk again, Jones smiling cruelly and Beckett just looking as if he was enjoying himself, "you'll be serving fifty years aboard the Dutchman for a start," Jones sneered as Ana stepped forward and shook hand with Georgia, shuffling around her and standing beside Jones.

"I'll be trading Jack," Georgia smiled as she took Ana's place, their plan working smoothly so far, "Jack for Will that is."

Elizabeth looked a little relieved and Jack was opening and closing his mouth in nervous shock, Barbossa making the only move to protest, "You can't do that! He's a pirate lord!"

Georgia smiled and lifted up her right hand, slipping on the large ring she had taken from Ana as they shook hands, swivelling it around to show Barbossa the initials placed into the top, the P and K glinting gold on the black setting.

"King," she smiled wider at the disgusted pirate, dangling the trinket from Sao Fengs necklace in his face and turning back to Beckett, "Pirate lord as well, Ana'll explain."

"Teague gave me the ring, it marks the pirate king and can be handed down according to the code, but not stolen," Ana smiled as she deepened the scowl on Barbossa's face and then made a small squeaking noise in the back of her throat as Jones glared down at her, "someone had to save Georgia and I had to pass on the ring if given the chance. It's all stated in the code, it was my only chance."

Jack nodded to corroborate her story and then flinched again as he realised that meant he was destined for Jones as well. Straightening himself and bowing to Georgia, he spoke to her with a bittersweet smile on his face, "as you command, your nibs."

Barbossa drew his sword and yelled at Jack, slicing the string of beads and the silver piece that was tied to it, off of Jacks head and watched it fall to the ground, Jack the monkey grabbing it and carrying it to its master, "Blackguard! If you have something to say, I might be saying something as well."

"First to the finish then?" Jack said, stepping around Will in the middle of the group and moving to stand next to Ana, clasping her shoulder briefly and then letting go, squinting up at Jones with a forced smile.

"Well do you fear death?" Jones hissed at Ana as she glared up at him and shrugged closer to Jack, accepting the arm he slung over her shoulder as he put on his hat and placing on her own as he handed it to her, allowing Jack to answer as they stood there, "you've no idea."

Beckett smiled as Jack moved Ana away a little and then removed his arm, holding his hands on his sword and his belt and watching Ana as she stood in much the same manner she had earlier, glaring as Beckett moved forward to speak, "advise your Brethren. You can fight, and all of you will die. Or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die."

Elizabeth stepped forward speaking coldly to Beckett about her father and moved to hit him, causing Barbossa to catch her arm and Will to pull her back, allowing Georgia to step forward in place.

"He chose his own fate," Beckett said in a quiet and blank tone, clasping his hands behind his back as Georgia just stayed clear of his personal space and smiling at him in a sweet yet restrained way.

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight. And you will die," Georgia said politely as she turned to go, Elizabeth, Will and Barbossa looking at each other as they followed, "oh and, thank you Ana."

**A/N: **I mentioned the ring in an earlier chapter and I hope its clear here why. Jack also mentioned it as he was reading the code as well; basically the pirate king wears a special ring that signifies that is their position. If the ring is handed down out of free will, then the new owner becomes pirate king, meaning that if the ring is stolen or forcibly given the new owner is not the pirate king. This can fit with the court not having a king for four courts because the first king either died before having a chance to pass on his/her title or did not want to give it to anyone. As to why Ana wouldn't trade Jack herself; in order for the girls plan to follow through, they need the complete trust of Jack, which currently only Ana has. So if she traded him their plan would be lost. Also, she just plain can't do it; she feels too much empathy and sympathy for the pirate.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ana kicked at the cell as two of the _Dutchman's_ crew members left the brig and turned to face Jack, aware that any minute he was going to start talking to his little imaginary selves.

"I'm really sorry Jack," she said quickly, scuffing the floor with her boot and spinning to kick the cell again, "Georgia was the only one I had a chance to make king. Barbossa wouldn't have traded you."

Jack looked at her weirdly for a moment and then shook his head, smiling and opening his arms, "but he might've killed me love, and since I am here, I have a plan."

Ana looked at him with her eyebrows raised and then spoke again, taking advantage of Jacks imaginary-friendlessness, "wait, shouldn't you be mad considering this is all my fault. I got us stuck on the _Dutchman_, and not only that but I got you one hundred years service. And that's just a start."

"Love," Jack said as he walked over to her and flicked his head to his shoulder, making Ana think he was consulting a miniature version of himself, "your sister got me in here – not that I hold that against her – and we will be finding our way out, and gaining what we've been after this whole time."

Ana nodded and tried to keep her expression in agreement as Jack made his way to the cell door and looked at it forlornly, spinning around and beginning his imaginary conversations as Ana took a seat on the ground and looked in the same directions as Jack, shrugging her shoulders each time he glanced at her.

"Hoist the colours," Ana whispered as she listened to Jack talk to himself and waited for something to become of use to her. She and Georgia hadn't had time to decide who to have stab the heart, and with the time for battle obviously extremely close, time was of the essence, and means of even littler instance.

"Think like the whelp," Jack began chanting as he paced, lifting his hands in front of him and motioning for Ana to stand and join him, "think like the whelp, think like the whelp, think like the whelp, think like the whelp."

The annoying and incessant chants drove Anamaria to stand and stop in front of him, causing him to come to immediate halt as she explained her plan to escape, "hinges Jack. Half barrel hinges."

"Leverage," he smiled as he walked to the chair and shooed something off it, pulling a plank of wood from the bench and motioning to Anamaria to roll a small wooden bucket to the door, "stand back love."

Pushing down on the end of the plank the door lifted and Jack kicked it out, moving swiftly out the opening and pulling Ana along with him by her wrist, looking over his shoulder and telling some 'boys' to wish them luck.

**********

"We'll use the Black Pearl as a flagship," Georgia said as Will helped her over the railing then turned for Elizabeth, missing the actions as Georgia was grabbed by some of Sao Feng's/Ana's/her crew and held at gunpoint, shortly doing the same to Will and Lizzie, "providing of course that my own crew let me go. Barbossa you can't release her, we have to give Jack and Ana a chance."

"Apologies, Your Newly-Appointed Majesty. But too long has my fate not been in me own hands," he smiled as he ripped the bauble from Georgia's hand and then spun to place it in the bowl with Jacks and the others, "no longer."

"Be there some manner of right or incantation?" Gibbs asked as Barbossa stepped forwards.

"Dad!" Georgia yelled at him in disappointment as he shrugged in her direction and searched for Ana, not finding her and his expression darkening, Georgia decided to answer his unasked question, "she traded herself to Beckett and Jones in exchange for me, made me king and then I traded Jack for Will."

"No matter what happened, there is a rite and an incantation," Barbossa shouted over Georgia as he watched Gibbs pour rum into the bowl and Ragetti hold the tool that would set the bowls contents into flames, "the items brought together, done. Items to be burned, and someone must speak the words: 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds'. 'Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover."

The crowd of pirates behind Pintel began to 'oooh' in anticipation and smothered chuckles could be heard from a few. Georgia would have laughed out loud at what she knew was to come if she hadn't been so close to a disapproving Will and Elizabeth at gunpoint.

"Calypso," Barbossa yelled loudly as he puffed out his chest and held up the torch, shouting to the sky as well as Tia Dalma who was bound and held near the mast with ropes and chains, "I release you from your human bonds!"

Georgia let out a small giggle as Barbossa placed the torch to the bowl and nothing happened, smiling at Elizabeth as Pintel asked if that was all that was supposed to happen. As Ragetti stepped forwards she lost her smile and became serious again, puzzling Lizzie and Will.

"No, no, no. He didn't say it right. He didn't… You have to say ti right," Ragetti stuttered as stepped forward and avoided Barbossa's look, moving close to Tia Dalma and speaking the words again in a much softer and more intimate voice, "Calypso… I release you from your human bonds."

He stepped back quickly as the contents of the dish burst into flames and Tia Dalma began to thrive around a little, the bowl floating in front of her on its own and the smoke from the flames being inhaled through her mouth and nose.

Will shot forwards but was pulled back and threatened again, Elizabeth biting her lip and Georgia looking on with interest, watching as Tia Dalma responded to Will's call of Calypso, "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you? Davy Jones."

Tia's face contorted and it looked as if she was going to cry, but her head was thrown back and her mouth became a snarl, her body growing in size and forcing many of the pirates to grab at ropes as they began snapping and chaffing at their hands.

"Calypso!" Barbossa yelled as he stepped forward and got down on his knee in front of the mast sized woman, the rest of the pirates following in example and Will and Elizabeth pulling down Georgia with them as they sank to, last of course, "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favour. Spare meself, me ship, me crew… but unleash your fury upon those that dare pretend themselves your masters… or mine."

Georgia went to move but felt Will's hand around her wrist keeping her at the floor, allowing her no escape from what was to come, or any chance to strike a better bargain with the goddess.

Tia Dalma smiled down at them and then began yelling angrily in an impossibly loud and terrifying voice, speaking a foreign language that no one could understand as she burst into a thousand thousands worth of brown crabs that fell onto the deck and over the sides of the ship.

Georgia smirked at Pintel and Ragetti as the crabs cleared and she and Elizabeth moved away from the shelter of Will's chest, almost laughing as the two pirates pulled crabs away form their noses and their pants and then ignoring them as they ran to the side of the ship and commented on their failed hope and the goddess's uselessness.

"There's still a fight to be had," Will said as he watched a fierce wind pick up a Singaporean pirates hat and sail it way up into the rigging and then over the other ships, moving to the railing to look over at the companies fleet.

"We've an armada against us, and with the _Dutchman_, there's no chance," Gibbs commented with a sigh as he placed his arm round his daughter's shoulder and rubbed his forehead, watching as Will spotted Norrington and went to speak with him and Elizabeth, "at least Ana will be on the winning side. Can't die on the _Dutchman_, though she's good as dead already."

"There's a fools chance," Georgia said as she looked at her father and squeezed his hand, moving away from him and walking forwards on the deck, making her way to the rail where she knew she would now have to give the speech, dreading each second as it neared and wishing that Ana was there to do the public speaking, "What shall we be dying for then? Listen to me this time. Listen like you do to Ana!"

"The Brethren will still be looking at us on the _Black Pearl_ to lead. And what will they see?" she yelled as she climbed up on the rail and held to some rigging, hoping her words were as powerful as Elizabeth's originals and calling on Ana to help her out, "frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship, each scared into doing nothing by their own agenda's? No. No, they will see free men and freedom! And the enemy will see the flash of our cannons, hear the ring of our swords and see how much we will fight them to have what each of us truly desires and deserves. Our freedom!"

"By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs," she said as she looked towards Barbossa and then turned to each and every other person alone, "and the courage of our hearts, they will know what we can do. Gentlemen and ladies… hoist the colours."

Georgia gripped at the sword in her belt as she watched the shouts and orders of hoist the colours ripple through the crowd and then the guns and swords being raised high as everyone shouted together, watching her father help encourage the crowd, "the winds on our side boys, that's all we need!"

She turned to watch the other ships cheering and getting to work raising the flags as she yelled the order to the next ship and they passed it on, yelling and ordering being the main noise in the air.

"Have you noticed that on top of everything it's raining?" Pintel yelled as he walked quickly towards the hatch to below deck with Ragetti, "it's a bad sign."

"Just get to the guns!" Georgia yelled as she followed Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth and to her surprise Norrington as they got ready for the upcoming battle, the last mentioned readying their swords and pistols and the first shouting orders to the crew as the first mate.

"Man the capstan. Raise the main topyard. Keep that powder dry," he looked out towards the enemy line and saw the _Dutchman_ advance, wandering with only Georgia now as she checked her pistols and tapped a nearby crew member in to line, mouth dropping open as he saw the lightning form the storm strike the sea and create a giant whirlpool, "Maelstrom!"

Georgia turned and bolted for the helm, taking the stairs three at a time and grabbing Barbossa by the shoulder to turn him around, ignoring his examination of his hand, "Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm."

"Aye, that be true," he yelled with a smiled as he shoved Cotton form the wheel and took over himself, laughing with the wind and yelling to the crew, "Brace up yards, you cackhanded deck apes. Dying is the day worth living for."

"She's on our stern and gaining!" Will yelled from the side, spotting the _Dutchman_ as it descended into the harsh swirl of water and made its way across and around, signalling to Barbossa.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa cried and spun the wheel to take them in with the _Dutchman_, the cry of bow cannons being heard from the ghost ship as it gained on the back.

"By the gods its begun," Gibbs shouted to Georgia as she dashed about the helm, relaying orders and updating Barbossa, "good luck lass. Batten down the hatches!"

Georgia nodded to Will as he ran down to the deck to order the gunners, and watched as her father ran to do the same down below deck. Moving down to check she left James and Barbossa at the helm and Elizabeth helping Will on the starboard side.

"Stand to your guns!" Gibbs was yelling as she reached below, watching the men run to orders and pull on ropes and ready the guns, "Midship cannoneers, sight the masts. Hold there! Wait till we're boardandboard."

The ports opened and the cannons were moved out, every gunner standing at his station as Georgia rushed up to the helm again, listening to Barbossa yell about faster waters. On the hearing from the _Dutchman_ she ran down above the hatch in anticipation and waited for the order she knew was coming.

"Fire!" Barbossa yelled from above, James quickly yelling it again.

"Fire!" she shouted out to Will and down to Gibbs as Will told his gunners to fire on the Dutchman and Elizabeth raced along with him, watching the progress.

"Fire! Fire all!" she heard from Gibbs as loud explosions could be heard from each side of her, the _Dutchman_'s cannons going off only a second after their own and smashing into the side of the ship, vibrations echoing from below as what she guessed was half the gunners either scattered or were hit.

"Fire!" Will yelled again as his gunners let off another round then he dodged explosions with Elizabeth to run to the helm, narrowly being missed by a flying cannon and knocking Georgia down with him onto deck, Gibbs orders tingling in their ears, "Come on. Fire!"

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys," Barbossa shouted with laughter form the helm as Georgia finally made it up, aiding Cotton as he tried to regain his balance and shaking her head at Barbossa as he cackled away.

**A/N:** next, Jack and Ana escape and reunite, two unlikely people come together for a wedding and two sisters find out some heart stopping news, and discover who they need to stab the heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Ana screamed as Jack yanked her back just in time to miss a cannon ball that had blasted through the wall and kicked open a door, leading her through and managing another near miss from cannon fire.

"Halt or we'll shoot," the two men that had been guarding the _Interceptor _so long ago shouted as they swivelled the small cannons to face Ana and Jack, ducking as another explosion destroyed the wall beside them and blew debris into the room.

"Good one," Jack smiled as he pointed at them and ignored the small cannons as they swivelled to follow his movements, still towing Ana behind him, "I just come to get me effects. Sorry, _we _just come to get _our_ effects."

Ana nodded at his correction and spotted her sword, noticing the initials inscribed on the sheath and belt and strapped it quickly round her, watching Jack as he did the same, picking up one of his pistols and looking around in confusion for the other.

Ana picked up hers and spun it around in her hand, placing it in its rightful position and picking up her daggers, both being stowed in her belt before she picked up her hat and put it on her head.

"Didn't they take your other one?" Jack asked her quietly as the guards ducked from another explosion and watched as if entranced by gossip, raising their eyebrows and listening as Jack answered Ana's confused look, "the one strapped to the inside of your leg, you remember, the one that I gave you in case you needed it back at Port Royal when you tried to break me out of jail. It was in your boot I thought."

"Like they checked my boots for weaponry Jack," Ana smiled as she felt for the knife and found its shape hidden by the leather folds on her grey boots, realising she was lucky it was expertly attached or she'd have cut her leg up pretty bad by now, not knowing she had a dagger stored in her shoes, "come on, back to business."

"Right. Admirable though it may be, why are you two here when you could be elsewhere?" he looked at them in confusion and glanced around again for his second pistol, part of a matching set that he wanted in tact.

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest," the skinnier one said with a smile as the other spun the cannon back to face the chest and began speaking to the skinny one, "there's no question, there's a breakdown in military discipline aboard this vessel."

"I blame the fish people," the skinny one said as they continued discussing, totally oblivious to Jack stealing the chest, the other responding, "Oh, so fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as nonfish people."

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting," the skinnier one argued, Jack to his credit trying to intercede before taking the chest and slowly walking backwards, Ana following him and blocking the view of the chest as she smiled her way out, going unnoticed anyway, "its true, if there were no fish people, there'd be no need to guard the chest. And if there were no chest, we wouldn't need to be here to guard it."

"Think they've noticed yet?" Ana whispered as she crept down the hall with Jack a few minutes later, successfully running through so many doors that they were sure not to be followed, following him out a door as they found another one and blinking in the rain of the outdoors, "or not?"

Jack was looking towards the side and not paying attention to who was nearby, swinging the chest around by one hand and wandering forward, but Ana had heard the clicking on deck, and seen it all happen before, so she quickly pulled Jack back, hiding the chest behind his back.

"Lookee here, boys," Jones laughed as he came up to the pair, crew members immediately surrounding him, "a lost bird and his little worm. A worm accompanied by a lost bird that never learnt how to fly."

"To my great regret," Jack smiled as Jones drew his sword, moving his free arm in front of Ana in a protective and somewhat necessary gesture considering her sword skills, running to the railing as he spoke, "but…never to late to learn, eh? Hold on love."

He smashed the chain that was connected to the rope with the chest as Ana latched on to him and screamed as they flew up and swung across, only to be thrown free of the rope again and landing on part of the mast, Jack gaining his footing but Ana slipping and beginning to fall.

As she screamed she felt something strong gab at her hand and then found herself being pulled back up by Jack, the fall obviously would have killed her and she sighed in relief, thanking Jack as he steadied her and clamping together her shaking hands.

Jack pushed Ana's hand to the rigging and climbed around it himself, turning to make an escape across to the main part of the mast and stopping as Jones walked towards him across the pole, sword drawn and balance perfect.

"Jack, what do we do?" Ana screamed over the rain as she held to rigging, her life literally being on the line, "there's no way I can fight him, especially not up here, we have to think of something."

Jack turned to look at her and gave a smile, drawing his sword and balancing as he moved lithely to her side and gave his trademark grin, reaching to cut the line and send her swinging to the deck below.

"Jack," she screamed as Jones lunged forwards behind him, seeing his chance and trying to take it, earning a dagger in his chest from Ana as Jack finally had her cut loose and swinging away, "Jack watch him! You can't die."

Ana gave a groan as she thudded down on the deck of the _Dutchman_, quickly scuttling to her feet as a cannon ball pounded on the railing nearby and sent debris flying. As she looked up to see how bad the damage was, she remembered it wasn't her ship and sighed as many of the _Dutchman's_ crew swung to the _Pearl_ and vice versa.

Looking up overhead she could see Jack fighting Jones easily on the mast, keeping his balance with good swordsmanship, even if he was supposedly the worst of all the pirates in the movies.

Grabbing a line from one of the _Black Pearls_ crew members, Ana waved and swung across, hoping she'd land correctly and not knock someone on her side out of the game. As she reached the _Pearl_ she spotted Georgia at the helm with Barbossa, fighting two of the _Dutchman's_ crew and still managing to keep the ship under control.

"Barbossa," she heard Elizabeth shout as she fought alongside Will, newly engaged and having slaughtered about five people since Ana had begun to observe, "marry us!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment," he shouted back, spotting Ana and pointing at her then turning to slay his attacker, waiting for the next to step forward as Georgia ran to her sister, "there are five captains on this ship, get one of them to do it!"

Ana gasped and hugged Georgia, quickly pulling back and stabbing someone that got a little to close with her dagger, ducking when Georgia pushed on her shoulder and trust her sword over her head to kill a fish like man, "I'll be having that lordship back now."

"Take it I don't want it," Georgia smiled as she fought, Ana ducking and weaving alongside so she could get her throws in, "you know I hate public speaking, seriously take it."

Grabbing the ring from Georgia as she tossed it in her direction and throwing a dagger expertly now at a man about to kill Lizzie from behind she smiled at the girl and nodded her head.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," Ana shouted with a smile as she raced to the helm to retrieve one of her daggers and pick up a forgotten axe, using it to slice off a fish persons head and then climbing onto the ledge above the wheel, opening her arms and observing the goings on below while Barbossa took care of those behind her, "to…kill you spiky demon fishling."

Ana hit him again and again with the axe and then kicked at his face, sending him over board as Barbossa laughed out behind her, watching as Will asked Elizabeth if she took him as her husband.

"And Lizzie," Georgia shouted from next to them as she killed a man coming after them with a pistol, watching as a dagger pierced the heart of the one next to him and sent him crumpling to the deck, "your turn to ask him. Duck for a minute!"

Elizabeth and Will complied as Lizzie asked if he took her to be his wife. As they nodded Georgia shouted up to Ana and Barbossa, firing her pistol in several different directions in a matter of seconds.

"Then as captains," Barbossa and Ana said as they looked at each other and continued to fight the soldiers and fish people surrounding them, Ana having a near miss with a soldier whilst saving Barbossa form an eel like thing and Barbossa to do the same, "we pronounce you… You may kiss…"

They paused in their yelling and both pulled out pistols, shooting the few people that were still standing around them and then turning back to the couple who were fighting again, Ana spotting something that was speeding towards her sister at an alarming rate as she talked to the almost married pair, "just kiss already."

The minute the sentence was out of her mouth Ana was shouting again, this time jumping the ledge and landing on the stairs, gaining her balance quicker than usual and hauling herself along to Georgia, throwing a knife past her head and into the man that was facing them, "Georgia, move!"

Ana saw her sister swing to the side and the bullet that had been headed her way embed itself in her arm as she tried to move too late, causing her to fall to the deck and roll onto her back, clutching at her arm as she screamed.

"Georgia!" Ana ran over and helped her sister up, surveying the damage and the blood loss and wrapping a strip of fabric from her sash around the wound, "come on, we're infamous remember, I bet you we've had worse than this. Can you fight or not?"

Georgia nodded and looked sombrely at Anamaria as she pulled out her pistol and turned to shoot someone behind her, turning back to see what it was she looked so sad about, "what?"

"I figured it out Ana," Georgia smiled at her sister, pulling herself to her feet and picking up her sword in her uninjured arm, looking over at Jack dangling from the chest in Jones's hand as they fought on the mast, "final resting place. We either have to, or are going to die to get home."

"I know," Ana smiled sadly back as she let out another shot and drew her sword, cringing at the weapon and then looking back at Georgia, "I figured that out when I was with Jack on the _Dutchman,_ his monologues are quite useful occasionally."

Georgia followed Ana as they crouched under the stairs, away from trouble for the moment to discuss, Ana jumping in first, "who do you think should stab the heart?"

"Isn't that what you rescued James for?" Georgia asked as she gestured to Norrington fighting alongside Marty and some of the Singaporean crew, another uniformed man that Ana recognised as Lieutenant Gillette fighting alongside, "though I don't think that's the best idea. He'll be on this ship unless we take him and that means we're killing him effectively. Yet there isn't anyone else."

"You're wrong," Ana shook her head as she let out a shot between the gaps in the stairs, killing anyone who came to close and was on the other side, "I brought back Norrington to run the company afterwards. And I couldn't just let him die George, he was right there saving me. I was thinking more along the lines of Bootstrap."

"Can that even work Annie?" Georgia said with a scrunch of her nose at the name George, firing a shot of her own, "I don't know what to do, couldn't we just wing it? Protect anyone from stabbing the heart and see how we go?"

Ana nodded and moved out form the stairs, Georgia aware she was lying when she agreed with her, watching as she ran to Will and had him walk over to swing Georgia across and leaving to find ropes with Elizabeth. But if it was so important she'd let her lie. If she was right they'd be dying anyway.

**A/N: **Ok so a little bit of bad news there but Elizabeth and Will are married so that has to count for something right? There's a small twist at work here, and who do we think our heroine's are going to get to stab the heart and lead them home? It may not be who you think…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Ana hadn't realised the masts had fallen together and were tilting the ships inwards until she landed on the _Dutchman_. Frantically looking overhead she saw Jack dangling from the chest and cursed lightly as Jones tried to shake him off and then flung him across the air, sighing as he grabbed onto a nearby crewman on a line and laughing as she saw him hit the guy on the head with a pistol.

Raising her axe and cutting her way through the pirates and soldiers, she saw the chest fall and ran after it, being pushed aside as Will raced too, Georgia yelling after him to stop being an idiot.

"How's the arm?" Ana asked as they fought through again, Ana proving to be good with the axe and Georgia doing fine considering her injured arm was classed as a liability, "fighting ok there?"

Georgia nodded and laughed, gasping as she saw Will using the chest to fight a hammerhead guy and seeing a burning monkey smash into the shark's head. Running over, Ana and Georgia managed to avoid cannon fire and falling, stopping and defending Will from his father as the chest rolled on the deck.

Georgia stood over the chest as Will and Ana fought Bill, Will trying everything in his power to be recognised and Ana making up for it with her axe, forcing Bill to the wall and watching as the coral there slowly grew over his shoulders and stuck him there, then having to face off with an angry Will.

"He's not hurt Will, that's what matters," Ana argued as she glared at him and fought someone that was advancing on them, "we'll free him later and save him now hey? Better plan than yours, isn't it?"

She waved at Murtogg and Mullroy as they raced through and swung on a rope across to the _Black Pearl_, landing near her father and taking orders immediately, finding clothes to change into and lending a hand, supplying a rope for Elizabeth to use.

As Jack landed nearby and drew what was left of his sword, Ana tossed her dagger into the coral a little too late to prevent Bill from becoming free again. Will went after him again, and Ana turned back to Jack as she heard an honest scream and watched him spin Jones around in his Kraken summoning wheel and then move as he escaped.

"Georgia," she yelled loudly, gaining Jacks attention and quickly losing it as he grabbed a plank of wood to defend himself from Jones, "hold on a bit longer, guard the chest!"

Ana screamed Jacks name as he was flung in a triple spin away from Jones, leaving the _Dutchman's_ captain in the winning position without an opponent and biting her lip as she stepped forwards, seeing Elizabeth land and have to begin fighting immediately too far away.

"You'll see no mercy from me!" Jones roared as Ana drew her sword and stepped up, ignoring the cries form Georgia and Jack as she went to fight, making only moves to defend and not to attack, knowing for sure they'd be her downfall.

"Jack!" Georgia cried to tear his eyes off Ana and point to the tentacle that was crawling along the ground in front of him with the key, "you want to save yourself? You want to save everyone else? You want to save Ana? Then pay attention and grab the freaking thing!"

Jack snapped to as Georgia turned back to the fight, seeing Will pin his father to the railing and turn towards Ana and Jones, moving forward to help. She also saw Ana, face paler than usual and soaking wet, sword hand still moving but her other arm at her side, and wondered terribly what she'd missed.

As Ana was thrown onto the staircase, promptly falling unconscious, Georgia felt someone move close by and turned to attack, halting when Jack looked up at her and undid the chest, snatching out the beating heart and then picking up his broken blade.

"Time to save your sister then eh?" he asked her sombrely as he watched Jones advance on Ana's unconscious form then be stabbed through the place his heart would have been by Will, "and it looks like the stupid whelp too."

"Missed. Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch," Jones sneered as he twisted Wills blade and laughed as he tried to pull it out unsuccessfully, waking Ana and alerting her to the goings on as he kicked Will away from him.

"Will!" Ana screamed as Jones looked back and advanced towards her, "don't be bloody stupid, arm yourself."

She tossed him her sword and he caught it, scrambling to his feet and moving towards Georgia and Jack, watching as Georgia stepped forward with her sword, drawing attention away from Ana and the heart that was pulsing in Jack's hand.

"Ah. Love," Jones smiled as he flicked between Ana and Georgia and what he could see of Jack and Will, smiling and obviously formulating a plan, "family is something a pirate should never reveal. Such a dreadful bond, and yet, so easily severed."

Georgia moved her sword to block as Jones moved to stab her through the stomach, holding him off for a few seconds but quickly losing control. Just as she was about to give in Jones pulled back and turned around growling, revealing the dagger sticking out of his back and then a hideous change in his face as he turned from a loud bang and Ana was revealed holding out her pistol.

"Jack," she called as she edged around Jones, dodging as he went to go stab her again, Georgia and Will quickly getting to work blocking, "Jack, the heart, don't stab the heart."

The minute he heard her words Jones swung around to face Ana, knocking her to the ground and standing over her menacingly, holding Will and Georgia away with the threat of stabbing her, "Anamaria Scott, do you fear death?"

Ana glared up at him and moved something at her side, Jones laughing and turned around, leaving her to haul herself to her feet and stand by the rail, raising her pistol again.

"Do you?" Jack called as he smiled at the tentacles moving around on Jones face, licking at his cheeks as he laughed, "heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," Jones spat as his laughter ceased to exist and Will sprinted down the stairs to Elizabeth, who was having a hard time with seven opponents, looking back and then continuing after a hesitation when Georgia nodded for him to.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack told him, raising the heart and the dagger in his hands and looking over at Georgia and Ana, both who were slowly edging around Jones to stand at his sides.

"Is it?" Jones smiled as he turned to his right and stabbed Georgia through the stomach, succeeding in his plan to not go down without dragging somebody with him, laughing at the look on Jack and Ana's faces as he twisted the sword around in Georgia's gut, eliciting pained groans from the girl.

Ana saw Jack look at her and her horrified face, seeing the same expression on his own, and then watched as he looked back towards the heart in his hand and then back at Georgia.

"Jack," she managed to get out as Jones stepped away from her sister, Will seeming to come from nowhere and attack his back, keeping him distracted as Ana ran to Jacks side, "Jack the heart, she'll be saved, please don't stab it."

Jack looked down at her with the same horrified expression on his face and then dropped to the deck near Georgia, Ana following suit and grabbing his hand as he went for her sisters.

"Wait. Georgia, you know right, you know," Ana didn't let her tears fall as she looked down at her nodding sister, following her hand as it pointed to Will's father, "him? You're sure?"

Georgia nodded again and grasped her sisters hand as she opened and closed her eyes, breathing shallowly and gripping at Jacks sleeve, looking up at him and seeming to take all of his attention as Ana nodded and smiled, getting to her feet with the heart and retrieving the dagger from her boot that she had thrown at Jones from the ground.

Georgia could see Jack looking down at her and smiled, watching as he flicked nervous glances at Ana and Bill as she twirled the dagger in her hand and then wrapped it in his, murmuring gently to him as she raised his hand in hers and looked down at the heart.

"Don't blame her," Georgia whispered hoarsely as she tugged on his sleeve again, "just save her, and I suppose the 'stupid whelp'."

She caught the look of pity on Jacks face and then smiled at him, letting her eyes close as she saw Ana bring Bootstraps hand down with her own and then look back at her. She felt Jack lay her hand gently at her side and then move, breathing out her last breath.

**********

Ana watched quietly as she saw her dad on the _Pearl,_ readying the cannon to blast the _Dutchman's_ mast and set the _Pearl_ free. Looking towards Will who was now at Georgia's side, cursing as he tried to bring her around, Ana knew what had to happen.

"Will," she screamed as she grabbed Elizabeth, placing a rope in her hands and calling Will towards them, "they're readying to free the _Pearl_; there'll be no escape unless you swing now, and Jack and I have another means."

She looked on at him gracefully as she nodded and he took the rope, swinging to the _Pearl_ with Elizabeth, just in time to make it aboard before it turned sharply and moved away, leaving the _Dutchman_ spinning in the maelstrom on its own.

"Jack," she turned and yelled, looking for him and finding that he was right next to her and had the sail ready as a type of parachute, "Jack, take this."

She smiled as she curled the pirate king ring into Jacks hand and then looked back at Georgia's still form, turning quickly as the _Dutchman's_ crew began to advance on Bootstrap as he backed towards a wall.

"You are the new pirate king," she looked back at Jack to see the same expression that he had been wearing as Georgia was stabbed on his face, going to say something and then being cut off, "it's too late Jack. Who knows, we escaped the Locker once, maybe I'll be able to do it again."

She stepped back as he reached for her and smiled up at him again as the wind caught in his sail, moving her coat to the side to reveal a stab wound she had received in her earlier fight with Jones as he had grabbed the key, "bye Jack."

She saw him fly up into the air and watch her as she moved to Georgia's side, falling hard on her knees as they gave out. She refused to look away as he was watching her, and when he appeared to be lowering into the ocean, she saw Bootstrap's hand hit the deck and sighed as the _Dutchman_ sank into the water.

**********

"Do you wish to serve aboard the _Dutchman_?" a voice asked as she came to, coughing and spluttering water as she did so, looking to her side and seeing it to be miraculously healed, meaning only one thing, "you died lass. Do you wish to serve?"

Ana shook her head and smiled at Bootstrap as she flung her arms around his neck, laughing with relief as she stood and placed her hat firmly on her head, "I will serve until we reach my final resting place sir."

Bootstrap smiled and nodded and then got to ordering his crew about, holding Ana aside until last and then placing a hand on her shoulder, "thank you lass. Now maybe you and your sister can help me order this lot through the battle."

Ana gasped as Georgia stepped from behind Bootstrap and then raced forward and hugged her, both nodding to the Captain and then turning towards where they knew the _Black Pearl_ would be as Georgia spoke, "I knew you'd say that. Good thing I said it to eh?"

"Sure is," Ana smiled as she waited for the _Pearl_ to come into view and moved with Georgia to line up the gunners and shout their orders, "I suppose that's the end of Captain Anamaria Scott and her first mate then?"

"Probably," Georgia nodded as she tapped an older man into line and shouted to him to prepare to fire, "though I dare say we will be talked about considering our part in this. You never know, they might bring us back to life again."

Ana laughed and then jumped up and down as she finally spotted the _Black Pearl,_ waving and laughing as she saw Jack, Will, Elizabeth, James and Gibbs run to the rail and look twice at them, smiling as the girls hugged and danced around.

"We'll probably also be remembered as idiots now," Ana commented as she settled down and nodded to Jack, signalling the gunners at the ready and listening as the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ gave the same orders, moving to come alongside the _Endeavour_, "men, prepare to fire!"

"Here we go," Georgia muttered as they advanced to boardandboard with the _Endeavour_, looking towards the captain for the order and listening to the _Pearl_ prepare, staring distastefully at the guns pointed at them, "any minute Ana."

They heard their fathers order from the other ship and waited with baited breath for their own, Georgia's nerves getting the better of her, "Captain?"

He looked down at the girls and held steady the wheel, shouting what they'd all been waiting for, "fire!"

"Fire!" Georgia relayed to Ana who was a fair way down the line, and then to down to the cannons below deck as she heard the order relayed.

"Fire all!" Ana shouted and the gunners let off the explosions that tore into the side of the _Endeavour_ and flung their cannons into the air, bringing down their mast and their rigging on top of them, "ready again! Fire!"

The force of the second round speeded up the explosion of the ship, causing Ana and Georgia to duck away form the debris as their ride moved forwards, spotting the _Black Pearl_ and then veering off.

"We did it," Ana squealed as she waved again to the _Pearl _and wandered with Georgia through the cheering now non-fishlike crew, making their way to the longboat that was being prepared for Bill to go meet his son and his daughter in law, "say hello for us. Well goodbye anyway."

Ana smiled at Jack across the gap between the ships, watching as he winked and then let her dad throw his hat, distracting him from spotting her and her sister. As she turned her head to watch the armada sail away, she noticed Elizabeth and Will boarding their own longboat and wished she could also leave the _Dutchman_.

"Here's your hat," Georgia smiled as she passed it to her sister, blue band slightly dirty and tattered, "I'll take mine if you don't mind. I'm growing rather fond of it."

Ana felt on top of her head and realised that hat wasn't hers, taking it off and flipping it to her sister, the flash of green from the inside catching her eye, "ever figure out what that clover was for?"

"No actually, the one thing I forgot to ask about," she said as she turned her hat over in her hands, squinting close and realising that the clover was sewn it and the edge had pulled back to reveal writing underneath, "though this may explain something."

She ripped out the green material and handed it to Ana, watching as she studied it and then read it out loud, "now it's in your handwriting so it's difficult to read. I think it says something about the hidden pathway to the fountain of youth. There's a map, apparently, sewn to the flag of the _Hollow Galleon_ and the _Lady Masquerade_."

Ana pulled her coat aside and dug around in one of the pockets, faintly remembering seeing something about that name written on a piece of fabric. Pulling the insides of the pocket out and reading the writing, she had a sudden flash of inspiration and showed Georgia.

"It's ours Georgia, it says here. _Property of Captain Anamaria Scott of the_ _Lady Masquerade 1707_," she smiled up at her sister and then pointed below it, showing the neat scripture in the lining of her pocket, "_renamed the Hollow Galleon, 1708_. We have the flag, it's ours."

Georgia looked at the lining of Ana's jacket and then snatched her coat off her back, looking for the telltale clover that would have been sewn into the flag, "you've been wearing it all along you daft girl. It's the flag; it's the lining of your jacket. Rip off that clover."

Ana did as instructed and read the script, smiling as she did so and then pulling off her hat, grabbing a dagger and then slicing out a square of material from the inside, smiling again as she unravelled it, "the map was sewn onto this black material and then sewn into my hat, guess we didn't trust anyone eh?"

Ana's smile quickly faded as she looked over the map and at Georgia, rolling the thing up as she did so, "we're dead. This is useless."

"God that sucks, does it lead to the fountain or not?" Georgia asked as she took the material and unravelled it again, folding it back up with a sigh of frustration, "it just leads to our apparently sunken ship! It's probably no good anyway, though I did hear we ran into a sizable fortune before all this. What do you want to do?"

Ana was smiling over at the _Black Pearl_ and wearing a look that Georgia wasn't fond of. Clicking her fingers to gain her sisters attention she waved the cloth in her face and smiled at her in a fake sweet way, "what do you want to do with it?"

"We should give it away," Ana smiled as she wandered across the deck and picked up a rum bottle, snatching the map from Georgia's hands and tying it to the neck, using coloured scraps of ribbon from her hair, "and I know just the people who will be best suited for it."

Walking back to the other side of the deck and throwing the bottle, the girls laughed as it smashed on the mast and showered Jack in rum, the neck and the map falling into his hands and causing him to look at the girls in confusion.

Ana waved and then turned to Georgia, seeing her do the same and then turning to follow her to the helm, watching the sunset as they watched Bill climb back on board, waving to the _Pearl_ as it sailed away and then back at his son as they watched from the beach, "your final stop ladies?"

"Please," Ana smiled as she readied herself for the green flash, "bring us that horizon."

**A/N: **so they did die, and they did have Bootstrap stab the heart. I tried to make it as un-soppy and un-fluffy as possible. I wrote seven versions, each playing out differently with different people dying at different times and talking to different characters and giving different things and this version (my fifth version) made the cut. Sorry if it disappoints anyone, but the twist has been tossed in and is about to evolve in the upcoming epilogue…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Ana and Georgia thanked Bill as they stepped onto the rope ladder he had flung over the side of the ship, descending and then linking arms as they waved to the captain and crew of the _Flying Dutchman_.

"Well, here we are at the final resting place of our souls," Ana said as she turned to walk up the beach, spotting some trees and some bushes and moving towards them, "why are we on a beach and not back home yet?"

"Beats me," Georgia said as she moved to help Ana, stumbling through the plants and stopping as they came into contact with a giant plant obscured rock wall, "back to the beach I suppose."

As Ana moved forwards she tripped on a branch and reached out for Georgia, grabbing hold of her sleeve and falling backwards, bringing her sister down onto the hard floor.

"Idiot, you should be more careful," Georgia yelled as she sat up, rubbing her head and groaning as she twisted her wrists and ankles gently to make sure nothing was hurt or broken, "you're damn lucky you don't have brain damage from all the falls you take."

"Oh, get over it," Ana sneered as she pulled herself to her feet and righted her clothes, smoothing down the pink shirt and making sure she hadn't broken the heel on her new white shoes, "its not like either of us are hurt or dead or anything. Besides, we agreed, we'll be nice through lunch and when we get back you can watch the bloody DVD."

"Fine," Georgia sighed as she took Ana's offered hand and then walked with her out the front gate, "for some reason though I think I've watched it enough. I could probably quote the whole thing like I was there anyway."

"Tell me about it," Ana laughed as she opened her wallet and handed Georgia money for the bus, "I think it could've gone differently though."

"Whatever, here's our means of transport," Georgia nodded to the bus as it pulled into the stop and waited for them to board, "where are we meeting dad for lunch?"

"Down the street, they opened a new bar," Ana smiled as she paid the driver and then walked down the aisle and took a seat, "it's not really new, they just renamed the Lady Masquerade. It's the Hollow Galleon now. They do the best seafood."

**********

"Love, that is a dinghy," Jack said in frustration as he paused at the end of the dock at Tortuga with Scarlet and Giselle, having just finished up the celebrations and memorials down at the tavern with the rest of the crew and a few others, "my vessel is magnificent and fierce and huge-ish and… gone. Why is it gone?"

"Is that it there?" Giselle asked as she pointed to a ship on the horizon, Jack nodding a yes and then walking away from Scarlet and Giselle as they began to argue about who had the first ride, spotting Gibbs sleeping on the dock, obviously drunk.

"Mr Gibbs," Jack said as he wandered over to the man and poured his glass of rum on his face in a way that he knew Ana would definitely not approve of, "any particular reason why my ship is gone?"

Gibbs coughed and spluttered and then ran a hand over his tired eyes, looking up at Jack and then lying back down to go to sleep, "ship? We're on the ship," Gibbs seemed to start and then throw himself up onto his feet looking wildly at Jack, "Jack! The ship's gone!"

"Really?" he asked indignantly as he looked at Gibbs, knowing full well that Ana would have slapped him by now and Georgia would have had him run through, precisely the reason he was behaving that way, being momentarily interrupted as Scarlet and Giselle began fighting each other, "Ladies! Will you please shut it? Listen to me. Yes, I lied to you. No, I don't love you. Of course it makes you look fat. I've never been to Brussels. It is pronounced 'egregious'. By the way, no, I've never actually met Pizarro, but I love his pies. And all of this pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is once again gone. Savvy?"

He knew he was in for it as Scarlet and Giselle gave each other a similar look that Ana and Georgia would have shared before they went into battle with fifteen men with the intention that they would be the only ones coming out alive, and was jarringly surprised as all he received from each was a hard slap on the face.

In his confusion he spun around and slapped Gibbs, looking rather stunned as his friend spun around, frown on his face until Jack smiled and gained the same response from him.

"Take what you can," Gibbs smiled as Scarlet and Giselle began walking back to the tavern, arm in arm, Jack responding with their usual, "Give nothing back."

"Tell me ladies," Gibbs yelled with a knowing look at Jack, "what do you know of sea turtles? Let me tell you the story of a few amazing pirates. Three captains stuck on an island with one of their first mates. Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Edward Teague, Captain Anamaria Scott, and Georgia May Blackheart…"

**********

Jack smiled down at his charts as he located Aqua de Vida, opening Ana and Georgia's map beside it and comparing the two. One showed the location of their sunken ship, the one Jack had accidentally blown up himself, and the other showed a rough location to the fountain of youth.

Turning the pirate king ring around in his hand, Jack uncorked a bottle of rum with his teeth and opened his compass, setting it down as it spun around like it had back in the Locker.

Watching as it pointed back behind him, he spun to see nothing there, not even the rum that he had just opened and drank, making him puzzled as he studied the chart and discovered that the fountain of youth and the _Hollow Galleon_ were in the other direction. Tapping the thing he cursed lightly as he studied what it was pointing to on the charts.

"That can't be right," he muttered as he looked closer, peering down at the eerie markings and then tapping the compass again, "I know what I want."

"Too right, Jackie," his voice echoed in his ears and he looked down at his shoulder with distaste and tried to shoo the little figure of himself away, "you know what you want, and your heart knows how to get it, even if your head doesn't."

Jack scoffed and looked back at the charts, spinning them so that the compass point was dissected and it spun in circles again, "is this your twisted way of telling me I'm in love?"

"Love smuve," the second figure said as it appeared in his hair, making Jack jump slightly as he turned to look at it, "we aren't saying you are and we're not saying your not. Many ways to be in love Jack, only a few ways to live forever; you need them girls to get that."

"I have everything right here," Jack said as he twisted the charts back and watching the compass stick to the point, "locations, means, kingship…rum."

"Ah, buts its not living forever you want is it?" the first figure smirked up at him and then looked at the other, "not only that at least. You want the trick."

"And the only way you're going to be able to do that," the second continued as the first wandered across Jack's shoulders, "is if you get rid of that guilt you have about killing those ladies, not to mention you promised Ana she wouldn't be going back to the Locker."

Jack nodded slowly and let the information sink in, curling up his lip and studying the chart, looking into the air and checking the wind then taking a swig of his rum and looking back to his shoulders.

"I suppose we have to go to Isla de Muerta then," he said sombrely as he changed the direction of the dinghy and sat down again, "do I really have to get both? I'll be back in the Locker in five seconds if the young one comes after me."

"A promise is a promise Jackie," the first ones voice faded out as he disappeared, leaving only the second to sit on Jacks shoulder and finish his thoughts, "and love is love."

**A/N: **Ok so the epic that took me a total of six days, countless mugs of tea, uncountable clicks on a keyboard and a severe case of sleep deprivation (not to mention the sore eyes from pouring all over the movie in great detail with a fined tooth comb) is finally over, but as you may have guessed, I have a sequel planned and I also have this idea about a one shot about 'Three captains stuck on an island with one of their first mates. Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Edward Teague, Captain Anamaria Scott, and Georgia May Blackheart…' so please please let me know what you think and if you maybe want to see more, Thank you, Ange.

**Special thanks: **To my sister for her corrections, snappy remarks, tea making skills, minimal (but lengthy at times when it counted) patience and the horrible ability to make me sit down and complete something (if only she was so motivating when it came to homework). The character of Georgia was largely inspired on the way you perceive yourself as a pirate. =]


End file.
